


To Have And To Hold

by InkHero



Series: What Comes After Series [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: "Sooo are we just.... okay with this?" -Mermista 2020, Art by writer, Drama, Glimmer is valid throughout, Hordak being a Wife Guy in training, Multi, The Clones being a to-go box of pure cinnamon rolls, featuring Catra the Hopeless Lesbian, past trauma, solving!! your issues!! through communication!!, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHero/pseuds/InkHero
Summary: “I just… I don’t know, Catra. I want to be happy for him. He’s out there living his best life!!! But it’s his best life after literally almost destroying the planet!!!” She whined. “And I can’t even blame him for that life, either, because the reason why is hisgirlfriendis ourfriend. That has to be illegal, right???”-When Hordak randomly asks for Entrapta's hand in marriage, it's up to Adora to figure out what he's really up to.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: What Comes After Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910542
Comments: 76
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

Blades collided in a flash of light, the sound they made as they struck each other not unlike bells. Two warriors danced around in a graceful ballet, beautiful and deadly. This wasn’t the beginning of their fight; instead, this was the end of it.

And this wasn’t a fight to the death- far from it. It was practice.

“Whoops. Watch your step.”

“Wh- Whoa-!”

Adora stumbled over a crack in the ground. She lost sight of Catra for just a moment, and that was her mistake. It was over when she heard her girlfriend’s familiar coo of her name behind her, followed by the barest prick of a blade in her back.

“No matter how good you get, you’ll always be clumsy,” Catra teased, triumphant.

Despite the loss under her belt, the blonde couldn’t help but feel just as victorious. Adora favored Catra as her sparring partner for several reasons. Some of them were fairly obvious; Glimmer was always too busy being Queen, and Bow was… Bow. He wasn’t terrible with a sword, but it hardly felt like a challenge when she was She-Ra. The primary reason, though, was that Catra didn’t go easy on her. She gladly took She-Ra head-on when Adora requested it. She always seemed ready for an all-out brawl with the legendary warrior, even if it was just to make sure Adora didn’t get lazy.

It was something Adora had always loved about Catra- everything she did, she did it with her entire body and soul. She got to see it when they sparred, and she saw it the most when Catra managed to get the upper hand and win. The sparkle in her eyes when all her hard work and cunning paid off satisfied her girlfriend just as much as victory.

Even if Adora could have totally beaten her, if she really wanted to.

The consequence of all Catra’s efforts, however, was that Adora had to work harder and harder to beat her. She’d been improving at an incredible pace, her typically wild movements gaining quite a bit of discipline. Their fights lasted much longer, now, and it wore Adora to the edge of her strength.

The moment Catra pulled the blade back, Adora doubled over, fading from her golden form in a bright flash. A few hairs came loose from her ponytail as she let out a ragged sigh, her hands on her knees as she panted.

“You… You are way better with that… than you were the last time,” She managed, wiping sweat from her brow. She felt like she could collapse at any moment.

Catra grinned, prideful, her ears twitching with delight at being complimented. “Ha! I might be better than you, even,” She bragged, nose in the air as she helped Adora right herself.

The blonde scoffed at that. “Okay, let’s not get too hasty.”

She paused, her eyes narrowing as she relayed the fight in her mind. “Seriously though… You’ve gotten way better with weapons,” She pointed out. “What gives? I haven’t been showing you how to use a sword.” Adora wasn’t jealous; she didn’t know anyone that Catra would _want_ to teach her.

At that, Catra’s face shifted slightly, losing much of the pride. It was replaced with sheepishness; like she knew Adora wouldn’t like the answer to her question. “I’ve been getting lessons from Hordak,” She admitted after a moment. “Didn’t start off that way. Just sort of… Happened.”

Catra was right. She didn’t like it. Adora’s eyebrows shot up, her stomach twisting at the mention of their old leader’s name. “Oh… R-Really? That’s… I didn’t know he knew how to use a sword,” She carefully said, having to force her smile a bit harder. “You guys worked everything out?”

 _Hordak?_ Why didn’t Catra ask her? For that matter, since when were those two on even _mildly_ good terms? Wasn’t Hordak still angry at her for lying to him about Entrapta?

“Yeah, we talked about what happened. Came to the conclusion that ‘hey, she’s not dead, good stuff came of it, call it a mulligan and move on’. You learn to forgive people pretty quickly, when you’re both double-crossing and betraying each other as a job,” Catra explained, like that was a normal rationality normal people had about things. “Its bad guy logic, you wouldn’t get it.”

That wasn’t all that Adora didn’t get. Catra wasn’t the only one that was treating Hordak like he was no big deal. Some people, she knew, were forcing it for Entrapta’s sake, like Mermista and Perfuma; however, the majority had begun to treat Hordak like he was just another member of their friend group.

Like nothing had happened at all.

It bothered Adora, try as she might not to let it. Immediately after Horde Prime was destroyed and the universe was freed, Adora had been so elated she would have forgiven anyone for anything. Time, however, had passed- almost eight months. That feeling had passed as well. Now, she wasn’t so sure she should have rushed to forgive Hordak.

She was well aware Hordak had gone above and beyond to make up for his actions, and was continuing to do so. He’d already planned out how to “clean” Beast Island, and was stockpiling resources. He’d helped his Brothers settle into Horde Prime’s ship, acting as their guide to the outside world. On top of all of that, anything the Princesses needed from him, he bent over backwards to fulfill their request. He’d done a lot to help Etheria get on track with the rest of the universe, and in time, his efforts would bring a lot of good.

He was, in proportion, doing more good now than he’d done evil before. It really highlighted how useless his attempts were to try and conquer the planet; at least, to conquer it like Horde Prime would have. She-Ra, in that great surge of magic, had fixed most of the natural damage when she restored the planet.

Considering all of that _and_ the good behavior, Glimmer was very lenient with him, sparing him much of the ire he probably deserved. So did Adora. It’s not like they wanted him to suffer forever for something that was clearly not completely in his control. Hordak was incredibly tight-lipped about what exactly Prime did to him to control him, but they could imagine it wasn’t anything resembling a healthy environment.

Adora wanted to forgive him, yet she simply couldn’t. His behavior was what was distressing her the most. The evil warlord that she’d seen only shrouded in darkness and in her _nightmares_ had sat in their War Room, unbothered, like someone’s bookish uncle. He _chatted_ with her friends, pleasantly asking about their kingdoms customs rather than their defense strategies. He’d laid out plans for bringing electricity to them- even the partially submerged Salineas. All done with the same gusto as he used to for their plans to conquer them.

He was _excited_ about his _punishment_. He was so weird, he didn’t even know how to be properly punished for his literal _war crimes_.

And she couldn’t do anything about it, because the reason why he was so excited was one of her friends. Through some cosmic joke, a techie she’d once written off as being barely functional had literally become the absolute center of Hordak’s universe.

If Entrapta was happy, he was happy, and he seemed content not to think any harder than that.

It made Adora feel strange. She couldn’t understand why, so she hadn’t said anything. She thought she’d be able to work it out by herself by then, and spare everyone her feelings. If Hordak’s name made her feel like that, then she definitely hadn’t been trying hard enough. Hopefully it came off as being generally weirded out by him. He was pretty weird, to begin with.

Catra saw right through her façade of good-naturedness. “Is that freaking you out? It’s not specifically sword training,” She offered quickly, frowning with concern. “He teaches me whenever I visit Entrapta. And it’s whatever weapon he can manage to hold that day- it was a bow staff last week.”

Adora’s shoulders slowly rose as she spoke, a grimace coming to her face. “It’s not the fact he’s training you…” She trailed off. “It’s-“

“-Him,” Catra finished, eyes softening. “Hey… I know this is gonna sound rich, coming from me, but you know you can feel weird about him, right? It’s cool. I… Still feel weird about him, too, sometimes,” She admitted. She placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, before letting it slide comfortingly to her arm. “He’s not oblivious to it. It’s why he lets us come to him. Nobody’s rushing you.”

At the touch, the tension in Adora’s body left her. She sighed quietly, head turned towards Bright Moon as she thought. “I just… I don’t know, Catra. I want to be happy for him. He’s out there living his best life!!! But it’s his best life after literally almost destroying the planet!!!” She whined, her shoulders slumping. “And I can’t even blame him for that life, either, because the reason why is his _girlfriend_ is our _best friend_. That has to be illegal, right?”

“Hey, don’t look at me. I tried to nip that in the bud,” Catra deadpanned. “The guy has imprinted on her, basically. Do you know he calls her ‘my princess’ and ’darling’?” The last word was thrown into a lower octave, mimicking his gravely tone.

“That’s disgusting. I’m so happy for her.”

Adora sighed again, the stress returning to her voice. “And I mean that- I’m so happy Entrapta has someone that understands her better than any of us. But… Why _him_?” She nearly begged.

Catra sucked in air through her teeth, giving a non-comital shrug. “I don’t know… Maybe she just likes absolute disasters.”

Adora smiled lovingly, taking Catra’s hand in hers.

“Well… She wouldn’t be the only one.”

“Aww… _Hey, wait_ -“

“Adora! Catra!!” Their conversation was cut short by Glimmer appearing before them in a burst of light. She looked urgently concerned, carrying the datapad in a tight grip.

“I-I just got a message from Entrapta- we have to go to Dryl, now. I think there’s some sort of emergency,” The Queen stated, voice shaking with worry.

She showed them both the pad, hands clenched into fists as she passed it over. On the screen, there was a single text message from Entrapta. That alone was troubling; Entrapta never sent messages. She always called. She definitely never typed- when did she ever take her gloves off? She was touch-sensitive, wasn't she?

Adora’s face twisted into one of concern. The message read:

_Hey! You guys need to come to Dryl!! There’s something big happening!!_

Which was about as ominous as it could be. Three sentences? Entrapta, writing just three sentences??? And with how vague she was…

Catra blinked, eyebrows narrowing. She seemed to be recalling something- when she did, her eyes grew wide as plates, and she winced, trying desperately not to show it to Adora. “Oh, man… What could this mean?” She muttered, sweat beading at her temple. “That’s not good at all…”

Adora huffed, nodding resolutely. “We’re going right now,” She declared, looking to Glimmer already.

Catra let out a rumbling groan, eyes shifting from the others to the ground. “What… _Right now_ , right now? Can we eat lunch first? I will not eat any of her weird, tiny-“

Glimmer, in the face of their friend possibly dying or _worse_ , exerted her Queenly Authority and grabbed her by the arm. “ _Right now!!!_ ”

***

**

*

Maybe they could have stopped for lunch.

Glimmer, Adora, and Catra teleported directly to Dryl. Adora was already crying out the magic words, raising her sword to transform the moment they appeared outside of the gates.

“FOR THE HONOR OF- uh… What?”

What they found wasn’t a disaster. No Horde banner, no robot attack- not even a rockslide.

Instead, the entire castle ground was alive with people- _real_ people, not robots. More than they’d ever seen inside the gates before. Crypto Castle’s main doors were flung wide open, allowing dwarves, catpeople, and humans to move in and out of the main foyer in droves. They were all fairly rugged individuals, smudged with oil and dirt. Entrapta, as it turned out, was hardly out of step with the general fashion of Dryl. It was harder to find someone who _wasn’t_ wearing coveralls.

They all seemed to be preparing for some sort of celebration, as they moved about with smiles and laughter. Tiny food was being carried from one place to another on large carts, with several people setting up crystal lights from the pillars and archways. Two catwomen were attempting to hang a banner over the gateway as the three walked underneath it, balancing on tall ladders.

Other countries had people there, as well. A small group walked around the trio, clearly from Plumeria, carrying barrels full of tiny purple and black blossoms. From afar, they could see aquakind from Salineas speaking to someone clearly from the Kingdom of Snows about a large, glass tank full of fish.

“Wow… The castle sure is populated, huh…” Catra mused aloud, trying to avoid Glimmer’s line of sight. “Who are these people, I wonder…”

“They must live in the mountains and caves Dryl has dominion over,” Glimmer helpfully provided. “I learned all about it when I was a kid. They elected Entrapta’s family to royalty when they were at war with Bright Moon centuries ago, and now it’s a combination of that and some kind of council-”

She paused her information dump, her face suddenly dropping. “Weird that they’re in _this_ castle, though. I’m pretty sure Entrapta loaded this place up with traps to keep people _out_ …” She trailed off, humming in thought.

Suddenly, she perked up, recalling a rather pertinent fact. “Hey, weren’t you here last week, Catra? Did you not see any of this?”

Catra hummed loudly, ears twitching wildly as she refused to look her in the eye. “Nope. None of this stuff was here last week,” She stated, scratching the back of her head.

“Hey, what do you think about this, Adora?” Catra had quickly shifted her attention to her girlfriend, if only to encourage Glimmer to do so as well. However, when she finally did notice Adora, her question became far more genuine.

As she looked around at how jubilant everything seemed, Adora had grown progressively more tense and nervous. Catra could imagine why; this wasn’t what she’d been expecting. As such, she was still waiting for the threat. In her eyes, the whole situation was starting to feel like one giant trap.

Adora cursed herself, inwardly. She hadn’t stopped to consider it, but there was one person who would both have access to Entrapta’s tracker pad and know how to type. “Hordak’s probably the one that sent that message…" She thought aloud, jaw clenching.

“Hang on! I thought we all agreed to let the 'evil' part about him go!!!” Glimmer balked at her. “You can’t tell me not to treat him like a villain when you both still clearly do!!”

“It’s not like that. He’s…." Adora groaned. "I dunno. Catra, would you say Hordak is like our dad?”

Catra’s revolted hiss was clear disagreement. “If he is, he’s the worst dad ever,” She deadpanned. “Sparkles, what she’s trying to say is that we know Hordak personally. Even if he says he cares about Entrapta, if it looks like a duck, it probably quacks.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “See, that’s not any clearer. There’s other things that look like ducks-“

“What I _mean_ is that Hordak is clearly responsible for us being here. We need to be ready for anything,” Adora cut in, holding up her sword. It was as a sign that she wouldn’t let it go until they got to the bottom of this. “We can’t ever rule out that he might try something again.”

She got a little laugh in response. “I think you’re overreacting a little bit,” Glimmer pointed out, leading them as they walked through the castle doors. “He’s already done a lot of quality-of-life changes for Bright Moon!! If he’s going to be evil now, it’s weird he started there.”

Glimmer had a good point… Adora hummed nervously, still not liking the atmosphere; however, she relented and continued to follow her through the bustling foyer. Maybe she was being a little paranoid; however, she wouldn’t let her sword vanish.

“Be prepared. For. Anything,” She repeated, clenching the hilt tightly.

“It’s fine, Adora… Trust me, it’s fine,” Catra reassured, lowering her tone to her as she finally let her sheepishness show.

Finally, Glimmer noticed the guilty expression Catra had begun to wear. "…Wait. What’s going on, Catra? You’ve been acting really suspicious, suddenly-“

All three of them let out shrieks as a loud _boom_ filled the air, followed by the once-dim room filling with artificial purple glow. They huddled together, two out of the three of them still traumatized from the last time they were in Crypto Castle.

“Queen Glimmer, Catra, and _Adora_. What a pleasant surprise,” Came a deep voice above them. “You’re here later than I anticipated.”

The throne room of Crypto Castle had high, glass ceilings, the walls lined with gears marked with the names of Entrapta’s past family. They moved eternally, each gear feeding into the other in perpetual motion. The floor was black marble, the symbol for Dryl etched in amethyst at the foot of the tall, mechanical throne. Everything was bathed in purple lighting, giving the room an eerie feeling.

So it didn’t help Hordak was the one sitting on the throne, his form thrown almost completely in shadow. He sat comfortably- too comfortably, just like he had back in the Fright Zone. His eyes- red once again- stood out sharply against the rest of the room.

The very sight of him set Adora on edge. “You- Where’s Entrapta!?! What have you done!?!” She shouted, marching forward.

“Adora, wait-!!!”

Hordak seemed confused by her words, but only momentarily. His eyes narrowed, a blood-red smile spreading across his features. He leaned forward to look down, revealing himself fully. His hair was midnight blue once again; he wore it completely to one side, now. His clothes were a stylistic combination of his old wardrobe and the other clones, with their black bodysuit and Entrapta’s magenta arm guards replacing the metallic muscles he used to wear. His skin was far more exposed, but it seemed to be an active choice to wear his unique pigmentation more openly.

The crystal chip that had been his rock, however, was mysteriously missing.

He rested his hand on his knee, watching them with amusement. “Now, that’s no way to speak to a _King_ , Adora. I would watch your tone. I’m merely testing out my brand new seat.” Every word was dripped with smug pride and pure victory. “Do you like it? Oh, Dryl is so _delightful_ … Why I didn’t take over this kingdom first, I’ll never know…”

It set Adora off, though at that point, she didn't need much convincing. She gasped, eyes widening with panic and anger. “What did you DO!?! FOR THE HONOR OF-!!!”

**_CLANG!_ **

Again, Adora was interrupted, a loud banging coming from the ceiling above them. It was making a beeline for the vent directly above the throne. Glimmer paled, backing up a bit at the possible monster, but Catra merely smirked and crossed her arms.

With a loud cackle, Entrapta herself burst from the vents above them, dropping into Hordak’s waiting lap. Not a single hair was out of place, not a single bloodstain on her- just oil, as usual.

Hordak’s entire, villainous aura was utterly ruined by her entrance. His eyes grew large with panic, his arms quickly outstretching to catch the small woman. He even made sure to cradle her head. It wasn’t needed; Entrapta had her hair to cushion the fall. Still, the alien fretted, checking to make sure she hadn’t hit something without realizing.

“Entrapta, please. We have a door, my love…” He trailed off, already knowing she wasn’t paying attention to him, anyways.

“Hey, guys!!! What’s up!?! Did you get my message!?!” Entrapta exclaimed, grinning ear to ear as she sat comfortably in Hordak’s lap. The alien seemed more than happy to have her there, shifting his grip to wrap his arm casually around her midsection.

Glimmer opened and shut her mouth, not even close to being sure what to make of them both. “Ye—ah,” She said, drawing out the word. “You were really vague, though. Is everything okay-?”

“Oh, sorry!!! I was in-between lessons, but Hordak brought up that I should probably let you and Adora in on all the excitement going on!!! Do you like the throne?!? Hordak and I made it!!! When I was in the Fright Zone, I really liked the one Hordak had. It didn’t have a lot of quality-of-life features, but that’s just the kind of guy Hordak is. I’ve never been really one for thrones, but when I saw his, I thought I could make the old one here look even cooler by giving it elevation capabilities, heated seating, and way more!!! Look, it lights up, I’ll show you-!!!”

“Don’t forget the drink holder, my darling,” Hordak added calmly, voice nearly a purr. Not a sensual one- placated, more like. He still looked incredibly smug, and only grew more so as he watched the three girls in front of him grow exhausted hearing Entrapta go on.

“-OH, RIGHT, THE DRINK HOLDER!!!” Entrapta shrieked, grinning ear-to-ear. “Isn’t it great!?! Honest answers only!!!”

Adora felt like she just ran a marathon using only her brain. She had to shake her head in order to refocus, and when she did, she had several bones to pick. “Entrapta, what’s going on? We’ve been worried sick!!! You haven’t called in like, two weeks, and then you send us this message-!!”

“I beg your pardon. I instructed Catra to explain everything to you,” Hordak huffed, resting his chin on the top of Entrapta’s head. “I have been… distracting her.”

All eyes went to Catra, who shrunk underneath the scrutiny. “I… Um… Might have forgotten to mention a few things to you,” She admitted sheepishly, her ears bending back. “Just a few.”

“What do you mean, ‘a few’!? Why is Hordak calling himself a King, Entrapta?!” Adora exclaimed, her gut doing flips as a weight tried to settle in it.

Entrapta blinked, looking from Catra, to Glimmer, to Adora, and then up at Hordak. Then, she let out a giggle, covering her mouth as her hair curled around the two of them and the throne. “Hehe, that’s funny, Hordak!!! You’re not a King!!!” She chirped, turning her upper half slightly to look at him.

Adora breathed a sigh of relief. Okay. So everything was fine… Entrapta wasn’t in danger, and she could-

“At least, not yet!!! That’s in two days!!!”

What.

“WHAT!?!” Adora and Glimmer cried out in unison, each gaining their own uniquely shocked expression. Catra, however, cringed, ears flat against her head.

“Yeah… _That._ Forgot to… Mention that.”

Hordak chuckled darkly. “Oh, I do so apologize, ladies. I would have said something myself, but I, too, have been far too busy,” He explained, reveling in their reactions. “I have been studying Etherian tradition off and on throughout my time stuck here on this planet. I once came across a particular ceremony meant to bind two souls together called ‘Marr-idge’.”

His grip shifted into a hug, a peaceful smile on his face as he nuzzled one of Entrapta’s wriggling pigtails. “I wasn’t intrigued by it then, but now, I see it as a perfect chance to prove to Entrapta just how devoted I am to her.” He sighed dreamily. “It is barely quantifiable to her brilliance, her grace, and her illustrious beauty… but it’ll do. Anything I can do to prove my love for my effervescent Princess,” He purred.

Wow, Catra seriously wasn’t kidding about the pet names.

Entrapta giggled, a little shy from all the compliments. “Oh, come on…” Still, she hummed blissfully. “He wanted me to build another portal- just like the one we made together before- and then he just asked when we were done!!! It was so wonderful and romantic… We almost blew up the entire castle…” She cooed, eyes closing as if to recall the memory in its entirety, right down to the loose wire that almost sent them both into a fiery, explosive death.

Incensed, Adora focused all of her anger on her girlfriend. “You KNEW about this, and you didn’t say anything?!” She cried.

“I forgot!! I’m sorry!! I thought he was kidding!!” Catra tried to rebuke, knowing she would be in serious trouble, later. “I didn’t think he was seriously planning a _wedding ceremony_!!”

Entrapta opened her eyes again at the sound of their arguing. She pouted, finally removing herself from Hordak’s lap. Using her hair, she climbed down to look Adora and Catra in the eye.

“I want you guys to be here and celebrate it with me. I-I wouldn’t… Have this… Without you,” she said quietly. Her voice was hopeful as she looked between the three of them and spoke. “I know that my relationship with Hordak is odd for you, Adora, but… It would mean a lot to me, if you were there.”

Adora felt that twisting in her stomach start up again.

“A-Are you kidding!?! No, this is awesome!!!” She celebrated, grinning brightly. “I’m so happy for you, Entrapta. Wow, you’re… Getting married!!! To Hordak!!!” The smile was about as forced as it could be, but it was enough to placate Entrapta.

Glimmer felt like she was the only one _not_ invested in this emotionally, which was a first for her; it felt oddly freeing. Now, she was just relieved that Dryl was safe, and Entrapta was too. “Let me guess- you’ve been getting lessons for your coronation?” Glimmer asked, knowing already how this worked.

Entrapta nodded, an exasperated look coming to her face. “I didn’t realize Dryl had Princess Procedures. Since I’m becoming Queen now, there’s a whole list of things I have to learn how to do…” She pouted. “And all of the information is in books!! Who even keeps books around, anymore? Data drives are the future!!”

The throne steadily dropped, until it looked like less like a throne and more like an incredibly foreboding armchair. Hordak rose from it, idly examining his talons. “Lessons which are unnecessary, in my opinion. However, I won’t risk Entrapta losing her position because of technicality,” Hordak stated dryly. He went to Entrapta’s side, a hand resting on her shoulder like he would need to hold onto it.

Hordak moved with relative ease, despite not visibly having anything but two tubes along both sides of his ribs. Since his return, Entrapta had used even more First Ones’ technology to create a less bulky exoskeleton for him. He’d lost the muscular frame he’d had before, but it had been mostly show, anyways. With this, he was free to work without random wires and pieces coming out of place and disrupting the entire movement of his arm or leg. It didn’t mean he was completely able-bodied; he still felt the aching pains if he moved too quickly or exerted himself too much. But with each modification, he looked healthier and moved with more natural confidence. He didn’t do anything that required the strength of his old life, anyways, so he often found himself with more good days than bad.

“Feel free to stay the night, if you’d care to. Fear not- I have removed the majority of the traps Entrapta has brilliantly established around the castle- for now, at least,” He offered, lips quirking up in a knowing smile.

“Actually… Entrapta, my darling? Aren’t you supposed to be getting fitted for your gown?” He reminded, bowing a bit to look her in the eye. “Please, allow me to handle everything as we agreed, including our guests. I will happily entertain them for you until you are finished.”

His bride-to-be let out a small gasp of alarm. “Oh, right! That thing! Yeah, okay… Phew, not even a moment’s rest. I hope being a Queen is easier...”

“It’s not.” Glimmer is so tired.

“Hehe! Bye, guys!!! I’ll see you later, okay!?!” Entrapta gave the trio a little wave, and gave Hordak a peck on the cheek. His eyes closed for the brief moment her lips were on him, his ears lowering so much they almost flattened. But when she pulled away, he was upright and foreboding again, crossing his arms behind his back.

Entrapta sat back down on the throne, throwing a lever with her hair and launching herself back up to the vents. With that, as quickly as she appeared, she vanished into the air ducts.

Adora felt like she just got pranked, somehow, her face turning bright red from lack of oxygen. “…What. Just. Why… No, I’ve got to hear this. Tell us why you’re doing this. Come on, is it a diabolical plot?”

“A horrible scheme?” Glimmer offered.

“At the very least mischievous shenanigans?” Catra added, not helping in the slightest.

“They are none of those things!!!” Hordak snapped, scowling as his temper flared up. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep (slightly shaky) breath. “It’s _none_ of those things. I’m deathly serious when I say that all that you see before you is my gift to Entrapta. I want nothing but her joy and mirth. It satisfies me deeply. Therefore, I suggested that she invite all her little friends to celebrate her joyous day, observing with barely contained jealousy at how amazing her visage is. That’s the custom, correct?”

“It is if you’re reading bridal magazines…” Glimmer grumbled. “So you’re not even remotely invested in the actual marriage?”

“Is that how it’s pronounced? Interesting… Far from it, Queen Glimmer. The party is a gift for being a good friend. Promising my soul to her is the repayment for the love she has shown me, and the life she gave me,” Hordak declared.

Gone was the cruelty; the cold, villainous aura he held. His eyes even softened, like the mere thought of Entrapta soothed all of his agonies. “I would be nothing without her.” He stated it as a fact, as true as the sky was blue. “I apologize if my manner of speaking on it makes you doubt that, but that is simply my self-expression. And I see my actions as obvious. Of course, I would marry her. That is what one does when one loves someone as I love her.”

Adora narrowed her eyes with suspicion. No, something was still definitely up. Hordak didn’t even know what a party was a month ago. No way she was buying he’d throw such a specific kind, or that he'd even care enough to learn about Etherian culture to begin with.

“Catra, back me up. This is- Catra?”

She’d turned her head to look at her girlfriend, only to find her staring directly at her with big, apprehensive eyes. Then Adora noticed the tight grip she had on her jacket, and frowned with concern.

“Catra? Are you okay? What’s-“

“It’s nothing,” She squeaked, letting go abruptly. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, now looking everywhere but Adora. Her tail swished energetically as she crossed her arms. “Now that everyone is up to speed, can we get lunch? And no tiny food!!”

Hordak hummed, shrugging nonchalantly. “Suit yourself. I’ll tell Kadroh to make something for you.”

“…Who?” Adora blanked on who that was supposed to be. Did Entrapta get new servants?

Hordak rolled his eyes- or they think he did, based on the way his brow moved. “I believe you childishly called him _Wrong Hordak_. He has named himself in my honor, recently. I’ll ask you to properly respect it,” he explained. “He’s staying with us to assist me, along with some of the other clones. Their names are Derek, Derek With A Hat, and Karen. You’ll know who’s who when you see them.”

Adora still wasn't convinced. “So… no evil plot, huh? Nothing at all…?” she trailed off, circling him slowly.

Hordak followed her with his head. He almost seemed bemused, at this point, by her intense scrutiny. “No, Adora. You are simply here to be a guest of honor. Not the Maid of Honor, unfortunately, as that title has gone to Emily. Catra and Queen Glimmer, however… I do have jobs for you, if you wouldn’t mind taking on the responsibility.”

Glimmer and Catra nodded, the idea of lunch now on both their minds more than whatever Hordak wanted from them. Adora, on the other hand, had to be retrieved from where she was rooted in conspiracy.

Red eyes kept their gaze on Adora, having more than noticed her behavior. Hordak, however, didn’t comment on it as he began down the hall. He expected it, even. He knew she would be the most difficult to convince, given how their relationships intertwined with each other.

“I told you Adora- relax!!!” Glimmer demanded in a low voice, putting both her hands on her shoulders. “This is kind of strange, but we trust Entrapta, right? She wouldn’t agree to something like this if she didn’t want it. There’s no threat, here, so stand down.”

Adora let out a stressed hum. “Be prepared,” She muttered.

“Oh, give it a rest!!” Glimmer whined desperately. “Weddings are fun. Don’t ruin this for Entrapta!!!”

“Yeah, Adora. M-Maybe this might even be something you really, really like…” Catra piped up, tail swishing wildly, again. “Y’know. For some reason.”

At that, Hordak let out a small chuff of amusement. “How subtle of you, Catra,” he teased from his place a few feet away, the corners of his mouth quirking up. “And how curious, that you didn’t tell _Adora_ in particular that about how lovely _my_ wedding is going to be.”

“Shut up!!!” She snapped, immediately rushing to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell her, just shut up!!”

“Even after you mentioned how you imagined a great tournament,” He continued regardless, voice lilting with sinister mirth. “Though, for Entrapta? That simply makes no sense. Now, I can think of _someone_ that would be perfect for…”

Catra let out a cry, shoving him forward a few steps to silence him. Adora’s jaw dropped at the sight; when had _that_ development happened? Catra was supposed to just be getting lessons from Hordak. Were they actually hanging out? Adora felt like she didn’t know anyone, anymore.

“Push and shove me all you’d like, Little Sister, I cannot be bothered. I am at peace,” Hordak declared, dodging another harsh shove regardless. “After all, I will be a King, soon. A great honor. An ironic one, even, for me in particular. Soon, I will call an entire kingdom my own.”

Catra scoffed at the nickname. “Yeah, by marrying into it. Doesn’t count,” She argued.

“Under what metric?! You know nothing.”

He received a raspberry as a final retort, Catra’s attention turning to Glimmer. “Hey, Sparkles, _you_ didn’t have to marry someone to become Queen. What gives?” She asked.

To her surprise, Glimmer cringed as she struggled to find a proper answer. “Entrapta’s mother and father are… Away,” She explained. “So I’m guessing Dryl’s council wants to perform traditions with that in mind.”

Hordak’s own face fell, too, but Catra and Adora were unaware of what Glimmer meant.

Away?

“O… kay…?” Catra looked between them both. “Is there a secret or something-?”

“It’s none of your business,” Hordak cut in sharply. “That line of questioning is done. Come along, now. I have many things I need to do, and I have created a perfect schedule for all of it.”

Catra dropped it with a chuff. "Of course you have. Nerd…”

Adora was tagging along, if only to keep an eye on them. She’d respect Entrapta and not get in the way; however, she had her watchful gaze on Hordak. One wrong move, and she’d send him into outer space.

Hordak could only say “Big Brother, space cult” to justify some of his actions. But what he took from her, from her childhood, from all of them- that’s not something that could be replaced or easily forgiven. At least, to her. The bleakness of the Fright Zone still left Adora with ignorance about obvious, normal things.

She still sometimes wondered if she’d wake up back there, the past two years being a strange fever dream she made up.

She felt alone with this stress, now. Catra said she understood how she felt, but she’d clearly undersold how close they were. He called her “Little Sister”, which was, honestly, quite a dark nickname. For the two of them, though, it was obvious that was exactly what their relationship thrived on.

General, unapologetic darkness.

“-I don’t even know what a ‘nerd’ is.”

“It’s you. You’re a nerd. Awww, that’s so cute, you color coded the things you’re doing with Entrapta in purple-“

“L-Leave me be!!! It’s an efficient system!!”

“You’re efficiently whipped, dude.”

“I don’t know what that means either, so HA! Your words have no bite!!!”

Adora sighed through her nose. 

This would be fine. Surely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Entrapta.” He said her name like a sigh of relief.
> 
> -
> 
> Hordak and Entrapta are pushed to their absolute limits by the people around them. Luckily, they have each other to fall back on.

The kitchen inside Crypto Castle was a bit of fresh air for the girls. Not as dreary, nor as dark. One could say it was even cozy, especially with the afternoon light filtering in gently from above.

The ceiling here, like in the Throne Room, was also made of glass; however, it wasn’t the same translucent purple, and was framed protectively in iron. The floor was a white stone, with the walls a soft lilac. The paint was new- the floor wasn’t.

While there were giant machines churning away along the back wall- ovens, mixers, and mashers- the rest of the room looked lived-in. A smaller stove sat next to a small window and a granite sink, with towels emblazoned with Entrapta’s own symbol hanging haphazardly off the stove handle. Bowls and smaller machines lined the marble countertops, some filled to overflow with varying shades of purple goo. Cracked eggs lay smashed and dripping all over the kitchen, with the vaguest scent of burning sugar wafting through the room.

It looked _incredibly_ lived-in. There seemed to be a fine layer of flour over everything… Including the four aliens running around the room in a panic.

“Imp, please, give Big Brother back his spoon!!!”

Hordak let out a chuff of amusement as he watched his duplicates attempt to wrangle in his mischievous companion. Adora, Glimmer, and Catra peered around him, their faces lighting up with glee at the sight of the clones. Unlike Hordak, the green-eyed clones were far less intimidating. Their childlike behavior was even endearing. Currently, they were dressed in flowery aprons and oven mitts, with one clone (wearing a toque) covered in the same purple goo located in the stirring bowls.

Their delight made their host scowl. “Oh, so you’re happy to see _them_ , but not me?”

“Kadroh!!!” Glimmer cried out, teleporting from behind Hordak to the clone’s side. “Congrats on your new name.”

Upon hearing her, Kadroh turned and smiled brightly, his ears perking up. “Oh, hello, Brothers! Welcome to Crypto Castle!!!” He chirped. His voice was the same deep, gravely tone as Hordak’s; with the cadence of his voice, however, it seemed completely different. Lighter, even. “I do apologize, Queen Glimmer. My brothers and I are currently in the midst of a battle for our spoon!!! I will not be able to properly express my gratitude for your validation like this.” He pouted, hands clenched into fists as he watched the little demon fly about. 

The clones’ task was to prepare the confectioneries of the event. It was the only thing Hordak trusted them with at that point, and as he gazed around the disaster that was his living space, he realized he shouldn’t have trusted them at all.

Entrapta had chided him for working completely alone, so he’d invited them to help, thinking they would be useful allies. But honestly, his Brothers had, at best, five useful brain cells between the four of them. He’d found that out the hard way far earlier than this. After they nearly got themselves killed trying to renovate the Great Hall, Hordak realized he could only rely on their hardwiring to follow specific instructions. He couldn’t handle them getting any more _creative_.

Imp cackled and flew in circles, dodging the grabbing hands reaching for him.

“ _FOOLS!!!_ ”

Hordak’s voice boomed from his mouth, followed by more mischievous snickering as he viciously swat Kadroh’s back with the wooden spoon.

Kadroh let out an undignified whimper, and his pout grew even more pathetic. “Brother, please!!! Control your pet!!!” He whined miserably. Imp landed on a large, metal refrigerator, hissing at and mimicking Kadroh with obvious contempt.

Hordak scoffed at both of them. Honestly, how hard was it to babysit a flying gremlin? Then again, he’d probably need a babysitter for the clones, too, eventually. “He is not a pet. Imp is my Second-In-Command. I could not be a great leader without him,” he stated plainly as he fully entered the room.

Catra snickered a little. The clones cooed and nodded, completely believing his obvious lie. “That’s so messed up… What am I, chopped liver?”

Hordak huffed, a prim smile coming to his face. He held out his arm, much like one would to call a hawk.

“Imp. Come here.”

Imp stuck out his tongue at Kadroh before flying straight to Hordak. He hid behind his master as he perched on him, still waving the spoon warily.

“ _Imp,_ ” Hordak began sternly, voice taking on an almost fatherly tone. “Why have you taken Kadroh’s spoon?”

The little creature opened his mouth, Entrapta’s voice ringing out like a recorded message.

“ _Ohhh, I just love those tiny cookies!!!_ ”

Imp then pointed to a large batch of small, heart-shaped sweets cooling on wax paper.

Hordak cocked his head to the side, observing them with borderline apathy. “Do you want one? Is _that_ what this is about?”

Imp nodded, but glared at Kadroh as he opened his mouth again.

“ _Imp, no!!! Those are for our guests!!!_ ”

Kadroh’s voice now, but punctuated with an angry hiss that was wholly Imp’s.

“Oh, for- there are a _thousand_ of those little sweets, Kadroh- give him one and send him on his way!!!” Hordak barked, walking to the counter himself. He plucked _two_ cookies from the paper and passed them both up to Imp, much to Kadroh’s dismay.

“But, Brother, those are for the _party_ -“

“He’ll eat all of them out of spite if he doesn’t get his way. He’s allowed to have what he wants as long as he asks nicely,” The eldest Brother refuted, now cradling a near-harmless Imp in one arm. “The sugar will put him to sleep, anyways, you moron.”

“Well, that would have been lovely to know ten minutes ago!!! N-Not to… go against you, Brother." Kadroh was still a tad spineless, but he was working on it.

Hordak set Imp down on the countertop, sighing at the absolute mess his Brothers had made of Entrapta’s kitchen. “Nevermind that. What in the name of the Horde are you doing in here?” He grouched, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably. “This better be worth what I’m seeing.”

Kadroh was all smiles again, green eyes sparkling. “We are baking the wedding cake!!! From what we saw in the magazines, they’re truly the centerpiece of the entire affair!!!” He quickly went over to a rolled up piece of paper, unfurling it to reveal the blueprints he and the other clones concocted: the plans for a massive three-layer cake, decorated with ornate frosting and topped with the couple in a dramatic embrace.

Hordak was unimpressed. He wouldn’t eat it, anyways; the amount of sugar contained in Etherian treats made him ill.

“Oh, so you _are_ getting ideas from bridal magazines.” Glimmer smirked, glad she hit the nail on the head. “I wouldn’t have the topper. You’re just asking for Bow to take it for Battle Games.”

“He’d have to pry it from my cold, dead hands-!” Hordak growled- or, rather, started to. He remembered to watch his tone, closing his eyes for a moment to calm down. When he opened them, he felt more centered.

“Kadroh, kindly put a pin in your project. Catra has requested average sized food. Her delicate proportional sensibilities, as you know.”

Catra shot Hordak a dirty look from around the doorway of Entrapta’s fridge. What? Like _she_ was waiting to be invited.

“Oh…” Glimmer paused to think for a moment, mentally going over her plans for the day. “Kadroh, I actually have a little bit of time to help you, if you want. It’ll be like that time on Mara’s ship!!! I’d really like to remake that with better ingredients.”

The sparkling from Kadroh nearly blinded them all. “Ohhh, yes!! Yes, of course, Brother!!! I remember that well!!! It was the first time I ever made something, how wonderful!!! It would be an honor to have your assistance again!!!”

Glimmer sighed, eyes softening with warmth. What a pleasant ball of sunshine, he was…

…Okay. Yeah. She sees where Entrapta’s coming from now.

Adora inwardly _screamed_. She had been inwardly screaming the entire time, hiding in the corner and staying silent. No, not Glimmer too. Weren’t she and Bow a thing? She didn’t know, and at this point was a little afraid to ask.

“Y-You didn’t call us here to make _food_ , did you?” Adora couldn’t help the irritated tinge to her words. Hordak had been vague, still, and was letting himself get distracted.

Hordak hummed lightly, as if realizing _now_ just how little he’d told them. “Oh, apologies. No, I didn’t. Catra will be in our procession as my swordbearer, and I would like Queen Glimmer to be the one that officiates it all,” Hordak explained simply. “As the leader of the Princess Rebellion, you hold enough authority to do so… correct? Entrapta can’t logically marry herself, after all.”

“I… Think I do?” Glimmer hummed, her chin resting in her hand. “I’d have to ask my dad. You’d… You’d really want me to do that?” She was quite surprised. She honestly hadn't thought Hordak knew she was a Queen still, let alone that he'd ask her to do something so important.

“As I said. She can’t marry herself, and the council that is guiding her through her inheritance cannot either,” Hordak responds. He frowned a bit, head turning in profile. “You are the highest authority I have noted in my Etherian log... Don’t think too much on it.”

Glimmer did, however, think on it, since she realized Hordak saying that was a high compliment. “Alright, I’m in!!” She exclaimed with a flourish, followed by a chorus of cheers from the clones.

Hordak turned his head back. He wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t glaring either. “Thank you, Queen Glimmer. Entrapta has Scorpia and the… fish one… helping her with her dress."

Adora finally felt her spirits lift. Mermista was there? Was Sea Hawk there, too? This would all be worth it if she knew Hordak had to sit through one of his shanties. 

“Swordbearer, huh…?” Catra liked the sound of that, even if she had no idea what it meant. “Alright, I can stand around and look cool for a bit. Had to do it with _you_ plenty…”

Hordak huffed. “I'll show you the sword I'd like you to hold, later. It's an antique, so it must be treated delicately," He further elaborated.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't make me wear a dress."

That seemed to remind Hordak of something, as his ears twitched momentarily. Casually- which is to say, suspiciously- he backed up, hands clasped in front of him as he moved toward the exit. “And... With that, I'll leave you all to enjoy your lunch. I have no interest in whatever strange foods you eat, so I will just be returning to my work. Boring, unimportant work. Goodbye-“ He began, voice gradually picking up speed as he moved.

**_“Hold it!!”_ **

Suddenly, the Dereks were between Hordak and the door, their brows furrowing and mouths set into determined frowns as they blocked him from leaving.

Kadroh crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. “Not so fast, Brother. You know the rules. Am I to believe you will just walk casually to your sanctum to work and _not_ try to see Entrapta?” He asked.

Hordak stared for a hard moment. “Yes,” He answered eventually.

“NO!!!” Came a shrill voice behind them. Karen, presumably, had finally spoken up, looking wholly offended. “How dare you?!? We all read the books!!! It is bad luck for the groom to witness the bride in her dress before the ceremony!!!” She scolded, her hands on her hips.

Hordak grit his teeth, clenching his fists as he growled threateningly. “You will move out of my way!!! I will see her if I wish, and you will not stop me!!!” He shouted.

“It’s four against one, Brother,” Kadroh warned.

“Actually, it’s five against one. I’ll get in on this,” Catra added, beating her fist against her open palm as she approached. She looked more than ready to use whatever force was necessary- and probably a bit more.

It wasn’t completely for her own amusement, though. She was calling him out for the real nonsense. “You absolute pervert!!! No wonder you were being so nice. You were trying to use us to distract your clone buddies, weren’t you?” She accused.

Hordak sputtered, face turning bright red. “I don’t like the implications of that word, and you’d be wise not to use it again!!” He snapped. Pervert? Was he a degenerate for wanting to see his lovely Princess? He had never seen her a gown before, and it intrigued him greatly. From what he had researched, the sight would be spectacular.

Hordak’s ears drooped as he quickly realized he was up against great odds. “… Fine. Yes, I swear. I am going to Entrapta’s lab, and I will not try to see her. Cross my heart, hoped to be swallowed by an event horizon.”

Kadroh, childish as it was, accepted the promise. “Emily will tell me if you don’t!” He warned, voice still threatening despite being as pleasant as it always was.

Hordak looked to Imp, curled up where he’d been sat. Ah, how he wish Entrapta was with him- she would have easily been able to grab him with her hair. So useful, her powers… He hardly saw how dominion over water or plants could compare to the practicality of prehensile hair. Another reason his Princess was the best one.

Luckily, Glimmer gave him a small hand, bringing the sleeping Imp right to him with teleportation. “Wow, you weren’t kidding…” She giggled. “But I guess you would know, huh?” She placed Imp in Hordak’s arms, where he cradled the gremlin in an almost practiced manner.

“But of course.” The unfathomable amount of times he had to play “What Did Imp Eat This Time”…

Kadroh clasped his hands together, leaning forward a bit. “Have a good evening, Brother~!” The last bit was said in a sing-song voice, coupled with his absolute trademark wink.

Hordak’s face twisted with disgust. “Do not. Ever. Do that. Again.”

***

**

*

Entrapta let out a sharp hiss as her midsection was squeezed, cheeks puffing out as Mermista tried to tighten the corset around it.

“Ow, ow, ow-!!!”

“I dunno if this is going to work, girlie. You’ve got too many organs for this,” Mermista drawled flatly. She let the string go, frowning even more as she watched her friend gasp for air. “Why did you say you needed this, again…?”

Entrapta laughed sheepishly. “Ah… Well, the Council of Dryl said that I would need to fulfill specific dress-code requirements in order to be properly crowned Queen. It’s old Dryl tradition! Which is something we have,” She explained, her pigtails twisting around themselves above her head. “My mother had to wear one just like this for her wedding. At least, that’s what they said…”

Mermista glanced at the progress they’d made together. She’d already had an idea and had been working on it even before Entrapta asked for her help, and the dress looked perfect for the geek. The Water Queen had a small, intuitive feeling it might be necessary to design something for her when Hordak asked to borrow the _Bride Upon The High Seas_ series (all three books).

Well, he didn’t _ask_ , per say. She woke up one night to find the little demon he owned trying to steal them, and the kid ratted him out. She figured he’d give them back, so whatever. She gave him some magazines, too, for good measure. She didn’t know how Hordak knew she was the one to get books from, but she would gladly take the credit where it she was owed it. She’s basically pivotal to the whole thing, in her eyes.

The dress had been almost done when the Council of Dryl showed up and started bossing Entrapta around like crazy. The “lessons” she had to take were how to _walk_ and _speak properly_. Mermista couldn't possibly understand why it mattered; who cares about the way their Queen walks and talks when there’s a giant monster at your gates?

They were also _super_ creepy. Hordak was a weirdo, but at least he respected them as people. She hadn’t met eyes _once_ with any of the Council, and not without lack of trying.

Scorpia, who had been trying to decide which color maroon highlighted Entrapta’s hair the best, looked up with a concerned pout. She’d seen the Council from afar- Entrapta had called them "a parliament of owls". They weren't literally owls, but their stoutness gave them all the appearance of birds in a flock when together. They were a group of elderly men that came from the collection of towns in Dryl. They were important, selected members of the community, whom Entrapta couldn’t simply ignore like she could others. They were supposed to be making sure she was doing her job as the Queen, representing the towns' interests. Entrapta had known them all her life; they came around when she needed to be a Princess, which, as of late, had been very rare. In many ways, she'd almost forgotten they existed.

Entrapta had greeted them warmly, and had assured everyone that they were allies and friends. Yet, Scorpia got the sinking suspicion there was a reason Crypto Castle was laden with traps, and the Council was one of them. 

Scratching her head with her claw, she let out a long, thoughtful hum. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she could almost _feel_ her friend’s stress. Heck, she could definitely see it in the way Entrapta was trying to pretend she was fine. Clearly, though, not everything was as peachy as she made it seem. Since the Council had arrived a few days ago, Entrapta had become more inward. She kept quiet, not sharing any cool knowledge about science; her posture, likewise, had become almost permanently rigid, like she was constantly prepared to run. She didn't even gush about Hordak's new inventions, which she had taken to do at any oppurtunity. She would dance around any questions about her lessons, claiming firmly that the Council was there to help her, and she would let them.

Worse still- when Scorpia tried to talk about her behavior, Entrapta brushed her off with some excuse about not having enough sleep. Scorpia, however, knew Entrapta was already sleep-deprived; she knew the difference between a tired techie and a stressed techie.

Scorpia just hoped she was alright. Entrapta wasn't a little kid, so she could obviously take care of herself; that didn't mean, however, that Scorpia wasn't paying attention to where the conflict was coming from. She had her eye on the Council, and she would tell Adora and Catra to have one on them as well.

“Guess I have to start doing some crunches!!” Entrapta cried, cackling madly as she poked her soft stomach. “Note to self- doing push-ups with your hair doesn’t actually cause you to gain toned abs.”

“Or you could just get clothes that fit you," Mermista retorted with a frown. "Why would they give us this size if they knew you would struggle…?” 

“Because Princess Entrapta has a great image to fulfill, of course.”

Mermista and Scorpia nearly jumped out of their skin, heads darting to the short, plump elder that had entered the room. They hadn’t heard him enter, given his footsteps had been so incredibly light.

At the sound of his voice, Entrapta merely tensed, squaring her shoulders.

“Hey!!! Out, buddy!!! Girls only!!!” Mermista shouted, grabbing her trident off the floor. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?!?”

Entrapta was wearing her coveralls, but that didn’t mean she was for just anyone to look at. Regardless, anyone with half a brain would know entering a dressing room without permission was generally a massive faux pas. 

The Dryl councilman was completely unbothered by Mermista’s outburst, only looking to Entrapta with dry appraisal. “I was right to come and check on you, it seems. That was your mother’s, Princess. You’ll be able to fit into it before your wedding," he declared, hands resting on the curve of his stomach. "Just keep twisting."

“Uh, hello? Get out?!?”

Again, Mermista was ignored. “You are aware of your duties, Princess Entrapta. Your image as Queen will serve as the beacon that will unite all of our towns. Our wealth and prosperity will be reflected in you. What Dryl _is_ shall be who you _are,"_ the Councilman explained. "Therefore, you must look appropriate. Like your mother."

Entrapta gulped, looking at him through her reflection. “Uh-huh. I know. You’ve told me that a million times...” She mumbled. Noticing Mermista's continued brandishing of her trident, she shook her head, silently begging her not to lash out.

“I can do it!!! I know I can. I mean, I can rebuild ancient spaceships!!!” Entrapta proclaimed, looking at herself in the full-body mirror before her. "I... I can do this. It’s easy. I'm a scientist _and_ a Princess!"

The Councilman sighed. “Ah, yes... It’s good that you’re finally settling down, my dear. You'll be putting that behind you, soon enough. Just as your mother did," he mused. “She would absolutely agree- a lady of your caliber cannot waste such meaningful hands on things like toys.”

Scorpia and Mermista were floored. When, where, how, and _why_ did this wrinkly, old coot think he could talk to Entrapta like that? Even worse- why was she letting him?

Entrapta cringed, wringing her hands nervously. “I’m always a scientist, Mr. Lumeir. They’re robots. I know what I’m supposed to do-“

“Lead the people and sire heirs for your own succession. Be Queen, naturally.”

Her fists clenched tightly as she was interrupted. “…Right," She agreed after a moment, brows furrowed. "Actually... I don’t think ‘heirs’ are something Hordak would be-“

“Utter nonsense,” The councilman cut in. Suddenly, even before a man shorter than she, Entrapta was miniscule. Her hair dropped limply, the ends curling and twisting where they drooped on the floor as she was scolded.

“Your choice of husband is peculiar but that makes no difference to the people of Dryl. He does not matter. _You_ do. Need I remind you your age, my dear? The time for you to be a mother is quickly slipping through your fingers. How would your parents feel if they returned to find you so miserable, with no children to add to the gears?” the Councilman chided none-too-gently. "Leave your future children to us. We will decide what the best choices are for the heir to Dryl's throne."

Entrapta was silent, her body rigid as a board. Both Scorpia and Mermista wanted to jump in, save her, say _something-_

But the look their friend gave them told them enough. Don’t intervene.

Seeing she was listening and not speaking, the Councilman continued with a proud smile. “I would implore you to honor your mother and father first, Princess Entrapta… As if they will walk through the front gates at any moment.”

He sniffed irritably at the two other girls- the only sign he ever noticed them. “Princesses, I thank you for your audience. I will take my leave now," he proclaimed, turning from the three. "Use the corkscrew that came in the box, Princess."

Silently as he came, the elderly man slipped back through the door.

Entrapta collapsed to her feet the moment he was out of sight, her eyes welling up with tears. Her hair began to whip around her, lashing out at open air. Scorpia was safe, but Mermista had to move away a bit from the strange flailing.

Scorpia knew her time had come. She leapt to the rescue, wrapping her best friend up in one of the most comforting, wholesome hugs she could possibly manage. “Hey, _hey_ , don’t cry… It’s okay, I’m here for you,” She cooed tenderly, patting her back.

Mermista scowled, turning her head to glare at the door. “What the heck was that?!? Did someone spit in his seaflakes?!?” She snapped. She never felt this fired up, but Entrapta was literally bully-proof to everyone else. Nothing got the techie down. Seeing her so vulnerable felt like an abomination against the natural order.

Entrapta sighed miserably, letting her hair finally relax as her head flopped onto Scorpia’s bicep. “They’ve been overseeing everything since my parents left… Usually my robots keep them from coming by, but the castle is open right now…” She muttered, picking at her shoelace. She glanced up at her friends, her hair wrapping around her like a blanket.

“They’re all like that," she finally admitted. "Constantly judging me and telling me what I am…”

“And you’re letting them _because_ …?” Mermista is having none of that patriarchal crap.

Another sigg; this time, however, it was clearly frustrated, not miserable. “Because I _want_ to be Queen," Entrapta insisted. "I want to marry Hordak!!! If I have to deal with them for a couple days to do both, is it so bad?”

“Uhhhh, _yeah_. They’re huge sexists.” Mermista crossed her arms in defiance. “They’re gonna ruin this for you.”

Entrapta let out a short huff, shaking her head. "Everything is _fine_ , Mermista. I’m fine. You don’t need to come to my defense,” She shot back. She detached herself from Scorpia, throwing her an apologetic look as she got up.

"You don’t understand how Dryl works. Your dad gave you your crown, anyways…” She trailed off. She momentarily eyed Mermista, her expression gaining a shocking amount of bitterness. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

"Things have to work differently for me. I'm not a Rune Princess- I have people I answer to."

She drifted away from both of them, looking down at the types of shoes strewn about the hardwood floor. Mostly boots- Entrapta didn’t own very many heels. Or any at all. She hadn't owned any gowns, either. More than likely, her wedding dress would be the first and last one she ever wore.

The scientist raised her head again, nodding resolutely. “Once this is all over, I can get right back to my terraforming experiment… Ooohh, have I told you about that?”

She used her hair to turn her body, her smile lighting up like a lightbulb. “It’s really amazing!!! By taking readings of a planet’s orbit, revolution, and rotation, I can program an android to determine the most optimal land and water environments for rehabilitation!!!” she shrieked, the glint returning to her eye.

Ah, there it is. That’s their Entrapta. They didn't understand a single bit of what she just said, just like normal.

Scorpia momentarily wondered if Hordak knew these guys were being so rude to her. She’ll probably give him a heads-up, regardless. Super uncool of that guy to shame her like that. Hopefully he didn’t actually know.

...He didn’t know they were treating her like this, right?!?

Mermista wasn’t so quick to let it go, either. “That’s really cool, sweetie. But they can’t barge in like that. What if you weren’t dressed? That’s really not okay…” Her nose scrunched up as she thought it over. “… I’m grabbing my clone buddies from Salineas. Your beau is gonna hate it, but I trust those guys to keep you safe. They, like, talk about you like you’re some messiah.”

Entrapta’s cheery expression fell once more. She looked like she desperately wanted to say something… but whatever it was, it remained unspoken. Instead, she gave a relenting shrug, her lips pulled downward. “If you want to, go ahead. It’ll be nice to see Marlin and Brando again, I guess..." She mumbled.

Scorpia laughed nervously, now feeling the tension like a thick fog. “Hey! So!!! You’ve got clone buddies, Mermista? Seems like everyone has a few of those guys running around now.”

“Oh, totally. I mean, they’re kind of the best? I totally get it. They’re all really nice, and do whatever you ask them to. They’re like… _perfect.”_

Loud bangs and clangs suddenly filled the small space. While they had been speaking, Entrapta had idly taken off the corset and pulled her coveralls back up. But something about what Mermista said had caused her to violently rip the grating off a vent with her hair, letting it fall with a clatter onto the ground.

The air had been sucked out of the room. Scorpia was at a complete loss; she’d never seen Entrapta angry. Not like this, where it was quiet, unresponsive…

“Entrapta?” She called out softly, making careful movements toward her. “Is something wrong, honey?”

“I just remembered I’m late for something,” Was her response. Cold, distant, and mechanical. Before either of them could press her, she lifted herself by her pigtails into the vents, disappearing from sight.

Mermista and Scorpia shared equally confused, uneasy expressions. Neither of them knew what to say- about what just happened _or_ what they should do.

The Ocean Queen picked up the corset off the ground, her thumbs running over the fabric idly. “Do you know what happened to her parents, Scorpia?” Mermista asked, lips pulling into a thin line.

“Uh… Vaguely. Happened when I was really little. It was a big scandal, wasn’t it? They left Entrapta alone in the castle without telling anyone?”

“Yeah… My dad told me about it. They left when she was a kid to look for treasure. Not First One’s tech… just ‘treasure’.” She took a deep breath. “And that was twenty years ago... Most of the kingdoms consider them dead. But Dryl still doesn’t.”

The other Princess cringed audibly. “That’s… That’s _really_ rough. What can we do? She’s never acted like this before.”

“We should probably just keep our eye out. Girl’s gotta work that out on her own. Grr… Those guys, saying stuff like that… If I catch them trying to manipulate Entrapta again, I’m going to drown them on behalf of women _everywhere_.”

***

**

*

“Hm. What does the other one sound like?”

Emily played the other recording for Hordak. Soft bells filled the space he shared with Entrapta, playing in gentle, melodic chimes.

The alien hummed softly, eyes closing for a brief moment. A serene smile graced his features, his head tilting as he nodded. “I like that one. Add it throughout, along with the woodwind instruments you showed me.”

The robot beeped, saluting with one leg as her lights flickered on and off. He chuckled, a weary hand reaching out to pat her hard surface. “Well done. You have assisted me greatly in understanding this complex subject, my mechanical friend.”

It was the evening. Hordak had long since finished his task: constructing a gift for Entrapta. He read that the couples exchanged highly personal items on their wedding day, as a token of their love for the other. Entrapta had seemed particularly thrilled by the suggestion, and so he’d been working diligently on her token whenever he had a free moment.

It was a visor- one built from their memories. It was made with scraps from the portal they’d first created, along with pieces he could salvage from his old bionic suit. It would be nearly unbreakable, and was capable of recording things for her research. While he lacked the fine art skills Kadroh had, he had been using tools familiar to him. In short, he was pleased with his work.

He was supposed to be in bed, resting; however, he found it difficult to be both idle and alone, so he’d called Emily from Entrapta’s lab. They’d been working for the past hour on a new phenomenon to Hordak.

Music.

He understood it to be “nice sounds, together” at its core, and was working off of that. Emily, with her impressive AI, was filling in the gaps for him. Truly, she was Entrapta’s magnum opus.

Speaking of his Princess…

His chest fluttered with delight as he heard her enter the room from the vents, swiveling his chair around to greet her.

“Entrapta.” He said her name like a sigh of relief.

She seemed mildly troubled as she lowered herself into their bedroom, brows furrowed and mouth set into a scowl. Upon hearing her name called, however, her face shifted into an expression of warmth and love. "Hey, you’re supposed to be in bed, mister!!!” She chided, moving to him quickly. “You’ve been on your feet all day, and sitting is not going to help.”

Her pigtails wrapped around his torso and neck, lifting him up and tugging him towards their bed across the room. Hordak went easily, not even making the barest attempt to fight her. He (rather secretly) adored when she used her hair to hold or touch him. He could always smell the soft fragrance of her shampoo, and the strands were so utterly soft. 

“I was hoping I would finish my task before you caught me,” He said, tilting his head to brush his cheek against a curling lock of hair.

She giggled. “I always catch you, though.”

“And, oh, the punishment… What torture,” He moaned. He dropped onto the soft mattress with a dramatic huff. “What misery… Being lovingly escorted to bed by my bride…”

Entrapta rolled her eyes, helping him prop up his upper body a bit. She climbed over him to her side, coming to rest in a similar upright position. “By my calculations, you are having way too much fun.”

He opened one eye, smirking playfully. “I am. I can’t help it. Ah, when the day comes, my love, everyone will see you as I do: radiant and beautiful.” He took her head in his hand, thumb brushing over her chin. 

To his surprise, she flinched. “Right… Yeah…”

He frowned, sitting up a bit more. “What happened?” He held out his hand to her- their sign to each other that “I am here, we are together”. It was an unspoken gesture that they both found themselves doing when the other was upset.

Entrapta looked to it, slowly placing her hand in his. “I… I feel really overwhelmed… Are you sure you want to do this, Hordak?”

He was taken aback by this. She’d never expressed this type of doubt before, had she?

Oh, but wait. He realized he _had_ seen this before. Chapter twenty, page 376. This was called “cold feet”. The bride in the novel was terrified of making such a huge commitment to her groom, second guessing herself at every opportunity. It was an irritating read, but he understood why Entrapta would think that way. Hordak wasn't a handsome rouge, after all.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Of course I do. I am devoted to you," He responded. "Are you having second thoughts, my love?" 

“No!!! Of course not!!!” Entrapta cried out, horrified at the very notion. “I didn’t mean it like that… I’m not really sure if I’m capable of being a good Queen, is all.”

“Ha!!! I have little doubt you will be the strongest Queen in the land. You will crush your foes beneath your feet like the vermin they are, and your banner will be golden and glorious!!!” Hordak grinned, clenching his fist for the dramatics of it. “I look forward to calling myself the husband of such a powerful woman.”

She erupted into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth as if to hide them. She couldn't help it- whenever Hordak pretended to be a big, dramatic villain, she couldn't keep a straight face at all.

Her laughter made Hordak’s chest and stomach come alive with tingling warmth, his cheeks growing hot. Every cell in his body seemed to ignite with an urge to live and continue on when he heard her laugh.

That was music, he realized.

“I mean it,” Hordak declared in a more sensible tone, really, truly meaning it. “Whatever you do, you will be a genius at it.”

Whatever woes Entrapta had were gone from her mind. With a hum, she leaned over and kissed Hordak's pale, thin lips.

More butterflies, more pounding in his chest, to the point where Hordak was worried his heart would stop. But it never did; every single time Entrapta kissed him, the warmth would wash over him in gentle, rolling waves. It would only heal him- It never hurt.

He always stopped breathing, anyways.

“I love you,” He said suddenly. It had surprised him when he first said it to her; it had been just as sudden, uncontrollable. Since then, he still blurted it out whenever he was particularly captivated by her, like a habit.

Entrapta cupped his face in her hands. “I love you too,” She responded. She lightly pressed her forehead to his, stroking his broad shoulders as she nuzzled him. “I think I just had a really bad day…”

“Well… The day is over. Tomorrow, Catra and Adora will be with you. Perhaps their presence will change things.”

Magenta eyes were suddenly all he saw as Entrapta stared him down. “Hmmm… By the way. Don’t pick any fights with Adora. I saw you two were about to, earlier.”

Ahh… So she did hear that. Hordak huffed indignantly, looking away with a pout. “She started it,” He sniffed.

“And I’m finishing it!!! Don’t stress her out. Adora doesn’t need to worry about me while she’s here. I’m tired of people being worried about me…”

The weary tone in her voice was convincing enough to Hordak. “Of course, my darling. I will behave myself," He promised. 

Entrapta grinned, pleased, and pecked his nose. “Yay!!! Oh, can we watch that movie tonight? Please?”

“Ah, yes. _Shape of Iron_ , correct? I finally managed to put it onto the pad for viewing.” Hordak lifted his arm slightly, and Entrapta fell into the space with a _whoosh_ of air. He relaxed his arm when she was comfortable, his talons gently combing through one of her pigtails.

With Entrapta curled up at his side, head on his chest, they spent their night in cozy peace. This was the part of them nobody saw; the part where they loved each other as anyone else would love their partner.

Idly, Entrapta wondered: If they did see this- if the Council and the Princesses saw Hordak like this- would they judge her for her choices then?

She couldn’t imagine anyone making her any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments! I honestly wasn't expecting such amazing feedback. You're all wonderful! I've had a huge inspirational boost writing this, and the compliments only encourage it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She really loves them,” Adora said, thinking aloud. “Her parents, I mean.”
> 
> -
> 
> Tensions run high in Crypto Castle as Adora searches for Hordak's evil plot. Meanhile, Entrapta has finally had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader warned me that this chapter might be a little intense to read. There's nothing graphic, of course, but it might stress some ppl out a little too much. The intense scene is the third little bracket, so if you want to skip it, you are definitely invited to! Take care of yourself.

_“Bee­­­-p!!!”_

Adora groaned lowly as she shifted. Blindly, she reached out to feel the spot beside her. No Catra…? No hard bed, either… Why wasn’t she in her own bed, again…?

The world slowly came back to her in bits and pieces.

Oh… Right. She was in Crypto Castle.

Entrapta.

Hordak.

The Wedding.

Her stomach clenched.

Adora groaned deeply, pressing her eyes into her skull with her palms. She wished she’d taken up Glimmer’s offer to teleport her back to Bright Moon. Well… Actually, no, she really didn’t.

Catra had decided to stay at the castle, considering she’d be with Entrapta for most of the day, anyways. Adora didn’t want to leave her in the same place as Hordak. Not because she was worried he’d hurt her. The exact opposite; she was worried Catra would lose her cool and go after him with a stick.

Or a whip.

Or a series of very small bottles.

Catra was a “whatever’s lying around” kind of girl.

It’s so cool.

… She’s getting distracted.

Her suspicions about the time were confirmed when she saw the sunlight gleaming into the guest room. It had to be afternoon. Did she really sleep in that hard?

“Wow… Entrapta wasn’t kidding about that foam stuff,” She mumbled aloud. “Maybe I _should_ get some for my bed…”

With a low yawn, she sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes. What had awoken her? It had to be something. Some noise, maybe?

_“-Bee-p!!! Bee-p!!!”_

Finally, she processed the sound of an incoming call. Grunting, she launched her upper half over to her bag, pulling out with device with a small huff.

“It’s about time!! Geez…”

Catra snickered as she took in her girlfriend’s messy appearance. She herself looked surprisingly well-groomed, with her eyebrows neatly trimmed. She definitely was wearing makeup, too. Adora could see smudges of black and maroon on her face where she tried to remove it.

Catra smirked. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora’s heart fluttered at her familiar call. She sat crossed-legged on the bed, holding the data pad in her lap. “Hey...” She nearly breathed, voice rough from sleep. Idly, she ran her fingers through her hair to ease the tension out of it. “Thanks for letting me sleep in."

“No problem. You looked like you needed it.” Catra was in a shockingly well-lit room for Crypto Castle. Where was she?

Adora rolled her eyes, yet her smile didn’t fade. “I see they tried to put you in makeup,” She commented, eyebrow quirking as a tease built in her voice. “You won’t be able to rub it off, tomorrow~”

“Ugh, I know.” Catra’s cheeks tinged with just the lightest red. “It’s not that bad, actually… Perfuma’s a good makeup artist.”

“Thank you!!” Came a voice from somewhere out of frame. “Is that Adora? Hey!!!”

Catra’s head had turned at the voice, but turned back to Adora just as quickly. “Frosta’s here, too. She’s running security with some clones from Salineas,” she said, snorting lightly. “She’s found her calling, truly.”

Oh, how wonderful. The entire Rebellion was at the castle, now. While it was surprising- typically, it was in Entrapta’s style to make robots for jobs- it warmed Adora’s heart to see all the Princesses there. Everyone was supporting her by helping her with stuff she didn’t know how to do, like makeup and dresses.

... Adora was really the last to know about this.

_Why?_

She blinked. “Hey, Perfuma. Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a second…”

Catra grinned toothily, blaming the way Adora’s eyes had glazed over on her tiredness. “Sorry if I woke you, but I couldn’t wait any longer to show you this. This is comedy _gold_ for years to come.”

With a flourish, Catra turned the datapad's camera so that it faced the brightly lit room. The floor was a light-colored hardwood, with mirrors lining the far wall.

It was by a long, iron bar that she saw what Catra had been invited to witness.

Were Hordak and Entrapta _dancing_?

Trying to, it seemed. Perfuma was a few feet away from them, clapping her hands in muted slaps. For obvious reasons, _neither_ of the scientists knew how to do a simple two-step, let alone how to properly waltz. Perfuma did, and she was teaching them a simple one for their first dance as a married couple.

While the flowery Princess looked taxed, to put it mildly, Entrapta and Hordak were having a ball tripping over each other. Hordak was dressed in a midriff, while Entrapta was in a large sweater. Both were prepared for an aerobics workout, complete with leg warmers. Hordak held Entrapta in his arms, unbothered by her weight, his smile utterly blissful.

Adora gripped her stomach tightly. The motion remained out of sight.

“Oh, wow… That’s really cute.”

Adora saw Catra’s face obscure the sight, her head popping in from upside-down. “Hope you don’t eat before the big first dance. You’re going to puke, seeing this in full,” Catra joked, not knowing how true she might actually be.

Meanwhile, not _even_ ten minutes ago, Catra had been staring with rapt attention. She’d nearly chewed a hole through her bag strap as she watched the couple giggle and talk like absolute geeks.

She realized how difficult being in Entrapta’s entourage would be, then, as she also realized she’d be watching this all day. She witnessed every sugary-sweet moment with barely contained jealously. She had to call Adora, just to ease the feeling. And even now, she was wishing that Hordak and Entrapta were, perhaps, _another_ certain couple.

Hordak was aware of how hopeless she was. At every oppurtunity, he took passive jabs at her, waxing poetic about how superior his dancing would be.

In the present, Adora heard an angry grumble. “Catra, not only am I not deaf, I can hear you far better than any average human,” Hordak grouched, putting his future wife down. 

“Adora!!!” The tracker pad was suddenly flying through the air in a blur of lavender. A moment passed, and then Entrapta’s face filled the frame. She looked far better than what Scorpia had described yesterday; her smile was genuine and excited.

“Do you wanna come watch us practice? I’ve never had to dance before, and now I get to learn all these cool moves!!!” She squawked. “You and Catra can learn with us!!! It’s not that hard, and I bet it’ll look really amazing with all of us dressed up.”

Adora tried not to grimace.

“Uhhh…”

She had a hard choice to make: On one hand, she needed to keep an eye on Hordak.

On the other…

She really, _really_ didn’t want to watch her former boss learn how to waltz. The very thought brought feelings of genuine, physical pain.

He was learning how to _dance._

Adora blinked slowly, eyes drooping. “Uh… No, thanks… I think I’m gonna sleep in a little bit more. Catra kind of…” She feigned a yawn. “Kinda caught me in the middle of a nice dream.”

While Entrapta pouted with disappointment, she gave a little nod. “I understand. See you at the recital?”

“Sure!!! Have fun, okay?” Adora offered her a small, encouraging smile.

With that, they hung up. The blonde let her shoulders slump, her smile dropping with it. “Ohhh man, this is not good…” She whined, falling back on the bed.

She started up at the ceiling for beat, then jolted back into an upright position. “Something has to be wrong. This feeling _has_ to be intuition,” She rationalized, eyebrows furrowing.

She had considered going back to sleep, momentarily; however, she wouldn’t be able to, with that twisting in her gut. Instead, she dressed quickly and set about the castle.

Now was a good chance to look around. While Hordak was distracted, she could search for any sign of a plot.

Maybe that would ease the sick feeling she had.

It felt nice to roam the hallways without fear of them shifting, or something swinging out to hit her. It made her appreciate Entrapta’s aesthetic more. Adora wasn’t sure Entrapta was aware of her gothic tendencies, but she managed to make dark reds and purples look both whimsical and dark. She must have been in charge of designing all of this.

She couldn’t help but smile to herself. It’s unsurprising. Entrapta didn’t care what it was- all knowledge was a science she could figure out, eventually. Entrapta would understand dancing in no time with that same mentality.

Hordak better not step on her feet.

“-Whoa!”

She gasped as she passed by a mirror. Her reflection had been strange, her face twisted. A rather startling find, especially when she’d seen nothing but pictures of baby animals hanging on Entrapta’s walls.

“Hordak missed a trap,” She realized aloud. She smirked, eyebrows narrowing. “Let me guess. I’m supposed to walk closer, and then it’ll launch me through the wall, right? Or onto some spikes…?”

Adora approached, her sword appearing in her hand it a burst of glittering light. Nothing reacted to her walking forward. She could see her reflection a tad clearer; the warping of the glass made her shift from tall to stout with every step.

Her blood ran cold. Something about its face- The way her reflection was twisted in misery- was haunting.

Adora shuddered and stopped dead in her tracks. “Hey… Entrapta...” She gulped. “Please tell me this place doesn’t have ghosts. Please just be a stupid trap, designed to kill me…” She whimpered, taking another, timid step closer.

Adora gasped as the expression changed, becoming more panicked and terrified.

Huh. Well, that’s not that scary, anymore. She blinked, tilting her head. The pieces started to fall into place as the mirror copied her, the expression less twisting and more confused, as though it didn’t know what face to make back at her.

“…OH. IT’S A _MIRROR_.” Not just any mirror- a magic mirror, reflecting how she was feeling instead of her visual appearance.

Adora was suddenly _captivated_ by it. The mirror reflected her movements like a fairground one would- silly and distorted- but the face clearly showed a parody of her emotions. “Wow… Entrapta’s got something like _this,_ just lying around? Looks kind of old…” She wondered aloud.

As she examined it, her mind drifted to the expression she first saw. She’d just been thinking about Hordak. But she wasn’t sad, she was angry. Wasn't she angry?

“Oh!!! Good morning, Adora.”

Adora sucked in a breath. She turned on her heels to see-

Kadroh. Thankfully, he was by himself.

The human sighed, raising her hand in greeting as the alien joined her side. “Whew. You guys walk way softer than Hordak…” She grumbled.

Kadroh giggled at that. “He walks like that on purpose,” He admitted, winking playfully.

“I knew it!!!”

The giggle bloomed into a laugh. “O-Oh, you’ll have to excuse me… I can’t chat for very long.” Kadroh gestured to the armful of clothing he had, then to the varying types of neckwear resting over his shoulders. “I’m bringing Big Brother his choices for the wedding! Karen has learned quite a bit from Mermista, and she went a little overboard. Isn’t that wonderful? So creative of our Sister!!!”

Ughhhh. Hordak…

Kadroh perked up, head turning to what she was staring so intently at. “Ah… Admiring the Mirror of Inner?" He cooed, ears twitching. "Glimmer and I found this yesterday. It belonged to Entrapta’s parents."

He gestured to the plaque embedded in the aging, wooden frame. “They were expert treasure hunters. Many slightly-magical items like this are lying about. All are harmless… I think.”

Adora hadn’t considered it, but it seemed pretty obvious in hindsight. The magic in Etheria was strong enough to attach itself to anything that was willing to accept it.

Kadroh continued with a hum. “This one was imbued with the power to show our true feelings to ourselves. Regardless of your awareness to them, it shows the most intense emotion you feel at that moment.” He dared not touch the glass, but he rested a hand on the ornate frame. “If there are any items like this on Etheria now, they’re in the castle vaults. Inside there is what Entrapta’s parents spent their entire lives collecting…” Kadroh’s eyes softened, his other hand coming to rest on his heart.

It was safe to say he was aware of Entrapta’s past. Scorpia had told Catra and Adora about all that happened last afternoon. It sounded painful, to be treated that way; both by her parents and the Council. She'd been told not to intervene unless Entrapta asked, considering how personal and delicate the situation was, but it was hard not to want to rush in and save her. 

Hordak, apparently, seemed perfectly content to let the Council boss her around.

“She really loves them,” Adora said, thinking aloud. “Her parents, I mean.”

Kadroh's nod was solemn. “She does. That even I can understand, just by the way she leaves these things in such strange places. Glimmer and I wondered why… We both reasoned their resting places are memories.”

Kadroh’s thumb accidentally brushed a bump in the glass. He _immediately_ pulled his hand away, the magic within it making his hair stand on end.

He shivered, taking a small step back. “Ah… It may seem silly, given how long it’s been… But it eases Entrapta to think they’ll return to her, one day,” He reasons. 

The expression in the mirror shifted to distorted rage.

“But that’s not the truth, is it?” Adora’s voice was cold in her ears, but that wasn’t how she felt. Her chest burned uncomfortably. “They left her. She had to raise herself- alone.”

“She didn’t!!! I was told she had plenty of care growing up-“

“Those aren’t parents!!!” She shouted, turning her head away from the mirror to fix her anger on Kadroh. “What, they just get to get away with it?! All the birthdays they’ve ignored, all the times Entrapta needed a mom and dad- not cold, heartless shadows?!? And they missed that on _purpose_!!! They’re missing her wedding, now!!! How could they possibly do that to her!?!”

Kadroh’s ears drooped. He must be looking at the floor, giving the way his chin tilted down. “I don’t know, Adora. I am a clone. I only have Brothers.” He seemed a tad hurt, but not offended. More confused than anything else by her sudden outburst.

Adora let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, her eyes drifting to her feet. She realized who she was yelling at, then. A wave of shame rolled over her.

She should have just gone back to sleep.

“Sorry. That’s insensitive… Um. I just feel bad for her... is all,” She managed, looking everywhere but the alien.

Kadroh nodded. “No offense taken, Brother! I can tell you are very empathetic to Entrapta’s plight.” He smiled kindly. “I admire your passion!!!”

Adora turned back to the mirror one more time. She didn’t even want to think about what she saw in it.

After a moment, she regained her focus. “Kadroh… Does Hordak have any s _pecial_ plans? Really special ones?” Kadroh had spent a lot of time around Hordak, lately. If anyone knew anything, it would probably be him.

Kadroh blinked owlishly. “Special plans? For the wedding? Let me think…” His head turned to the ceiling, attempting to recall anything. “… Oh! I think there is one!!! It involves Entrapta, somehow. That’s all I know.” He shrugged, apparently not grasping the concept of a secret.

Like she’d hoped.

“Does that answer your question?” He asked after a moment, cocking his head to one side.

She nearly vibrated with the urge to contain herself. “Do you know when it’ll happen?” She asked eagerly, biting her tongue the moment it left her mouth. There was no way he’d tell her that…

“Oh, on their wedding day!!!”

Nevermind.

“That’s for certain. Imp was teasing him a few days ago, replaying his words back to him. I heard him say, ‘This must be perfect!!! Entrapta will never expect it!!!’” Even Kadroh used the gravely tone to mimic Hordak. Incredible.

Adora clasped her hands together, trembling with excitement. Aha!!! That must be it. That must be what she was looking for. He had some sort of plan for Entrapta, herself.

Of course. It was so obvious.

“May I ask why you want to know?”

“…Uh. No. Okaythanksbye-“

Without another word, Adora turned and hurried off, leaving Kadroh to call after her.

She raced down the hallway, long legs carrying her what felt like yards at a time. She was going to the Sanctum- formally known as Entrapta’s Laboratory. Hordak had dumped all of his projects there, and so this one had to be there as well. She’d have to look quickly, as she knew that they were about to start rehearsing for the ceremony. He’d no doubt return to their wing first to change.

Adora’s heart raced as she rounded a corner. Entrapta was in some real danger!!! Yes!!!

I mean, no. Oh, this is terrible. Entrapta was in danger.

Adora knew she couldn’t really trust Hordak. All of it was a horrible façade; Horde Prime may be gone, but Hordak was awful all on his own. Entrapta was wrapped up in it, tricked by his loving words and promises of change. How could he play with her like this? She didn’t deserve to have her heart twisted…

Entrapta will get the better end of the deal when Adora’s done with him. Hordak would probably be a horrible husband, anyways. His temper was foul, and always would be; he scared everyone that liked Entrapta away. He wouldn’t know what to do when she was hurting, suffering… He didn’t even know how much stress she was under _now_ , when they were so close.

Adora would know all about that side of him. He didn’t know what to do when Adora was a child and _she_ was hurting, either. Like when she fell, or messed up, or spoke out of turn. All he did was watch with barely contained disappointment, regretting not snuffing her out as baby. And then he’d leave in the shadows, not to be seen again for weeks.

Shadow Weaver had been impressed with her all his life. Adora had good memories to cling to with her, which made what she’d done easier to manage.

She had nothing with Hordak. 

***

**

*

“Do you think it’s the right foot…? I could have sworn it was the left.”

“Perhaps…”

“It’s neither, you’re supposed to bow!!!” Perfuma sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. She wouldn’t say they were the _worst_ couple she’s ever taught to dance, but it’s clear to her that she’s going to have to take this a little slower.

She stopped them again. “No- it’s on a _beat_ , Hordak,” She stressed, hands clasping together.

Catra, from her place near the door, snorted lightly. “You’re gonna have to start a bit further back than that,” She joked. Melog lifted their head from her lap, curious about the creatures moving around them. Glimmer had brought them earlier that morning, and they were happy to be back with their Catra after her sudden disappearance the day before. As such, Catra was playing to role of pillow until further notice.

Hordak’s brow furrowed, head slowly tilting. “I am aware that a ‘beat’ is a musical term. Please elaborate.”

Perfuma was more than happy to. She was surprised by how calm Hordak was about the whole affair, actually. Perhaps because Entrapta was with him? He was asking a lot of good questions!

“Okay. So you know how your heart beats? Ba-dum, over and over? You dance based on that. _That’s_ a beat. Here, watch me…”

Perfuma took a deep breath, her hands gently raising. She released that breath, letting her eyes drift closed as she did. “One, two. One, two….” She moved her feet carefully as she counted, gliding across the floor.

“And then you add a little bit. Then, it’s one, two, and three. One, two, and three…”

She steadily began to move faster. Suddenly, she was twirling, her feet moving like soft petals in the breeze. Even with no music, she was able to dance gracefully.

Perfuma paused for a moment, smiling serenely. “See? Then it’s perfect.”

The corner of Entrapta’s eye twitched.

“Pretty,” She said simply.

Entrapta didn’t seem too impressed despite her compliment. She took a seat on the hardwood floor, resting back on her pigtails. She’d felt tired all day, and the physical activity was worsening the headache building in the back of her skull.

She hadn’t told Hordak about it. She didn't want to worry him. He'd been working tirelessly for two weeks, preparing everything for the celebration. Complaining about a headache seemed silly.

Hordak hummed softly, joining Entrapta on the floor. He was unable to stop the quirk of his lips as he felt a pigtail wrap around his shoulders. His back was to the other Princess, so he allowed himself to close his eyes and smile more prominently.

Ah… Lavender and rosemary.

His red eyes peeked open to see his Princess staring at the floor, mind seemingly elsewhere. He had noticed Entrapta was a little off since breakfast; she had only kissed him twice in the past hour. That’s a 1:30 kiss ratio- far lower than the usual amount of kisses he receives. And, of course, she had been incredibly quiet. A tad disappointing, as the night before she’d been explaining the evolution of whales to him, and had yet to finish- his poor darling had fallen asleep. He was curious what would happen after they went on land, still.

He tapped his chin with one of his talons. Perhaps this was one of those infamous “Bad Days” Entrapta had warned him about. Days where she could not be touched or looked in the eye. She described it with such vivid language; like being trapped in a small box, and she couldn’t hear or breathe. To escape, her body would lash out without her permission. It had yet to happen; it was inevitable, though, she’d said. It was part of who she was.

It had worried him, as her safety was always his concern, but it bothered him little. He had a nasty attitude towards most things, anyways; he could hardly judge her for what was part of her natural design. Hypocritical of him, even, the _mutant_ clone.

He would do as she did when he had his nightmares: he would be patient and compassionate, and wait for her to return to him. Just as she always did.

“I don’t think I can dance like _that_ , my darling, but I can certainly try,” He whispered softly to Entrapta. At the moment, the very least he could do was try to take her mind off her worries.

She smiled back at him- or, started to, anyways. At the sound of Perfuma’s feet tapping on the hardwood floor, it sank like a stone.

She eyed Perfuma- delicate, lovely, beautiful…

“Don’t bother…” Entrapta grumbled, face scrunching up with distaste.

Perfuma, in her light pink gown, the flowers in her hair dancing with her as her blonde locks bounced and swayed...

Entrapta’s pigtail slid from Hordak’s shoulders.

“Don’t bother, because she’s just showing off,” She repeated, raising her voice.

“Wh-!?!” Perfuma was so startled by the accusation that she nearly stumbled. “I’m trying to teach _you_ how to dance, Entrapta!!! I’m just showing Hordak how a beat works.”

“Hordak is an intelligent alien that managed to conquer two-thirds of this planet. Nearly destroyed your kingdom, too, even before _I_ started helping. He can figure out what a beat is.”

Entrapta leaned back, irritation running like a rod through her spine as she rested on her hands. She looked Perfuma up and down, hands closing into fists. “Why don’t you actually teach us, so we don’t look stupid? Without you showing off how _delicate_ you are, please,” She bit out, her voice dripping with contempt.

Perfuma, highly offended, let her jaw drop. She didn’t _exactly_ get along fantastically with Entrapta, but they had been having really good vibes, lately. Last practice, the techie had been giggly and bubbly, ready to learn and dance and have fun. Now…

Her eyes slid to Hordak. His grumpy attitude is rubbing off on her, it seems.

Perfuma closed her mouth, counting to ten in her head before trying again. “Sorry, Entrapta. I couldn’t help it. I am a Princess, after all. Princesses must dance!!! It’s in our nature, right?” Perfuma just had to keep her zen. Maybe she was just misunderstanding Entrapta. 

Entrapta was just stressed about the wedding.

Very stressed.

Entrapta rolled her eyes, snorting with amusement behind a bottle of water. “Okay. Right.” She rose from her place on the floor, lifting herself to stand by her hair. “It’s in your nature, obviously. Oh, wait!!! Actually, Perfuma, I’ve done plenty of research about the human body. Strangely, and I only ever seem to find this one gland that produces pure _ego_ in Plumerian Princesses.”

Hordak barked out a laugh, masking it unsuccessfully with a cough. He was loving this, personally, but Entrapta had crossed a line with Perfuma when she brought up their past. That much to him was obvious. “Darling, I see nothing wrong with her actions. Come back to me-“ He began, hand reaching out to her.

A sudden knock interrupted him- light, but audible.

Catra jumped slightly at the sound. She had been silently watching the argument play out, her body winding up like a spring as the tension grew. She was just about to step in; Hordak, however, beat her to it. She, too, loved Entrapta’s teasing of Perfuma, but the Princess hadn’t deserved such a harsh read. She was also pretty sure Entrapta wasn’t joking.

She definitely didn’t _sound_ like she was joking.

With another knock on the door, more insistent. Catra hesitantly got up and pulled the door open, ears turning and threatening to pin back. Melog had leapt from her lap at the same time she’d risen, sniffing the air. They hissed lowly as they paced around their friend, tail whipping behind them.

As expected, one of Councilmen entered. This one was just as stout, just as old as the rest; however, this man wore a big, jolly smile, his white hair and beard like clouds around his head and face. “Dear Princess!!! I’m sorry to cut this short, but it is time for your hair appointment,” He declared, his voice just as jovial as his face.

The grandfatherly man bowed to Perfuma, chuckling lightheartedly. “Pardon, milady!!! I almost didn’t see you. Hello, Princess. Are you enjoying your time at Dryl?” He asked.

Was this one of Council members? Mermista seemed to have greatly exaggerated their faults, Perfuma thought. This seemed like a nice man. She enjoyed the relaxing vibrations he brought to her now stressful dance class.

Perfuma breathed a sigh of relief. “Why, yes, of course!!! Your kingdom is beautiful, sir,” she complimented with a smile.

“Ah, only as beautiful as Princess Entrapta.”

Hordak’s ears twitched at the phrase. He was not well-read in Etherian language, true… Yet he disliked the implications of that string of words, his lips steadily forming a frown.

He’d been hesitant to let this “Council of Dryl” come into the castle- more than his Brothers, even. He’d never heard of them before, and they tended to only address Entrapta directly. Entrapta had assured him they were who they said they were, and not to worry… They were there to help him ensure she’d be crowned Queen.

But they were strangers in Entrapta’s space- in _his_ space. Something was off about them, and he got the sensation of them being “off” every time they stole her away. They were doing it far more often than he’d anticipated. When she returned to him, it was often with a deeply troubled frown.

He rose, brushing himself off. “That won’t be necessary. I will ensure her pigtails are free of knots.”

The old man chuckled heartily, holding his stomach with mirth. “What? Oh, no, no, no!!! Entrapta’s hair is the pride and joy of Dryl, most of all! The beautiful power she inherited from her _beautiful_ mother… it is best left in our hands- the Council, I mean.”

Entrapta had gone rigid when the old man had entered, her eyes glued to the floor. She flinched and twitched as Perfuma spoke, fists clenching at her sides. With Hordak so far away from her, she felt so much smaller, now…

“Darling, what do you think of this? I am more than capable of… Entrapta?” Hordak noted her posture, finally. The way her hair vibrated with barely contained energy, like a snake preparing to strike…

“Entrapta?” He repeated, having gotten no answer.

Her named being called twice did, however, cause her to relax her body a bit. Watching her sink back into her typical posture only called attention to how frozen she’d been moments ago. “Sorry,” She said, like she had to apologize at all.

To Hordak’s surprise, Entrapta wordlessly joined the old man at his side. Her mouth was thin with the force not to say what was unspoken.

“I’ll be back later, okay? I’ll be fine. You can’t see what I look like anyways, remember?” She put a lilt in her voice to be cheery, but it sounded more resigned.

Catra was taken aback. She was _lying_ to him? To his _face?_

Hordak’s eyes softened, and he smiled at her lovingly. “Of course, my darling. But please hurry back to me.”

And he bought it, because Entrapta never lied to him.

Catra should say something; however, she couldn’t help but notice how ignorant Hordak was. He let them easily take Entrapta away, even after what they said yesterday- which means Entrapta didn’t tell him anything, she realized.

What was going on with her? Bad attitude, not telling Hordak about the Council… No, this wasn’t just a case of mommy and daddy issues. She refused to accept Entrapta wouldn’t be honest with them about that. 

… If Catra was anyone else, she would probably have spoken up right then and there. But she had another idea.

She stopped the door from shutting behind Entrapta and the gentleman, preventing it from making noise.

Her head turned to look at Hordak, and she was pleasantly surprised to find he wasn’t as ignorant as she thought. His teeth were bared, slightly, his ears in a similar state as hers.

“…I don’t have to tell you what I want, do I?”

Without another word, Catra placed her hand on Melog and vanished from sight.

***

**

*

The walk down the hallway was excruciating. Entrapta could only hear her footsteps- the old man beside her walked so softly, she almost thought he was floating.

“That groom of yours is quite the character, Princess Entrapta… I see he’s having no issues acclimating to the life of royalty,” The man commented.

Her head moved to nod without much of her input. “Hordak was a warlord before he met me… He’s giving up more than he’s taking.”

A hearty laugh. “Well, good thing he chose Dryl as his place of respite! This wealthy country will do wonders for him. All the priceless gems a man of _taste_ could ever want… You’ll take good care of him, surely.”

At that- the thought of her groom- she finally let herself smile. “Hordak takes care of me, more often. This whole thing started because he wanted to make me happy…” She trailed off. Just thinking about how much fun the wedding would be was the only thing keeping her feet moving, lately.

“Ah, yes. Infatuation will do that to a man. I’ve seen it time and time again… Of course, as expected- as a Princess, you inspire such devoted feelings in anything that can process them.” He chuckled. “That was how your father came to Dryl, as well!!! Your mother kept him as a lovely souvenir from her travels into the caves. So devoted, he was…”

Entrapta flinched. “Well… I don’t like to think of Hordak like that. I know Kings don’t have a lot of power in Dryl, but I mean… You’ve got power as a councilman.” Her eyes lit up with a brilliant idea. “I know!!! Maybe Hordak can join you? I bet working together with him would be fun.”

She received a deep, full-bodied laugh for her suggestion. “No, dearie, no. Don’t be silly,” the old man chided. He clicked his tongue, irritated he had to explain this at all to her.

Nevertheless, he did. “It is very simple, Princess. Hordak is not like us. What would he know of our life? He is not a man. He’s a frightening creature, not unlike the movie monsters you used to love.” His laughter returned in chortles. “I suppose that explains your adoration of him, actually! How precious… But something like him, sitting at our table? It could never be something we’d all accept.”

The councilman took her hand with both of his, just as he stopped at a door. “You, however, are welcome to sit with us any time,” he offered, gaze moving both straight through her and straight past her.

Her stomach clenched. “I don’t… think that’s… a good idea. I probably… won’t understand what’s going on, anyways.” She chose her words more cautiously; anything to keep him from talking.

Anything to stop the badgering, the conditioning, the _judgement_. The near-constant comparisons to her mother, a woman she didn’t even _remember._ Whose face was so blurry in her mind, she could only imagine it as a silhouette that gradually grew smaller…

And then, after every comparison, a contrast. A game they played- find all the ways she _wasn’t_ like her mother. How she wasn’t as tall, or as regal in appearance… She wasn’t as beautiful.

She would do anything to stop it, after experiencing it for so long. She’d even do as she was told.

She just had to endure it until she was Queen. Then they would finally leave her alone. That was what she thought, what she desperately wanted. When she was Queen, she’d only ever need Hordak. They’d be together, and nobody would have the authority to tell them not to.

He took Entrapta to what she could only call a salon… A single person salon. It was a tiny room, with only a large, leather chair and an even larger cedar wood vanity. Both were antiques, close to falling apart; visibly held together by hopes, dreams, and gravity.

Perhaps, at some point, this had been a beautiful room in the castle; the kind of room that was a must for a proper Princess. But it was long unused and dusty in the corners.

Entrapta halted her progress into the room as she saw the entirety of the Council seated to her left and right, resting comfortably in the chairs lining the walls. They all showed up for this?

Of course they did.

The only thing that really stood out to her was that there were eight of them, now, and not seven. They must have added someone. Not that she could ever tell any of these men apart, truly.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” One councilman said, as if reading her thoughts. Maybe they could.

“We haven’t seen your hair since it was at your shoulders, my dear!!! Surely, you wouldn’t mind us witnessing your powers?”

Entrapta felt a twisting in her stomach… But she sat down in the chair. This was nothing, she thought- just let them “ooh” and “ahh” at her hair, and then she could go back to Hordak and her friends. She’d done this before with them plenty of times as she grew up; this was the same as all the others.

She let two attendants undo her pigtails for her. She kept her hands in tight fists, pinning them at her knees. Brushes started from her head, running to the very tips of her hair in long, graceful motions. She grit her teeth so hard they began to ache as they combed through her locks, the purple strands lifting and moving aimlessly when left alone.

“Just incredible… Would you say that’s the same color?”

“Of course not! Galatea’s hair was more of a plum color. Far richer.”

“Hmm, perhaps…”

Entrapta was hyperaware of the scratch to her scalp. Brushing like this was truly for demonstration- her hair was always tangle-free since Hordak took over the job. The repetitive motions were so relaxing to the alien, she’d caught him falling asleep against her back on numerous occasions.

However, because of that, someone else touching her hair felt disgusting. Like they were leaving oil and dirt in what Hordak had carefully tended to…

The old man that had led her there spoke up. “Gentleman, I was just speaking to the Princess… Do you know what I remembered? Our little Princess loves monsters!!!”

There was a round of laughter, echoing in the walls and in Entrapta’s head. She twitched.

“I remember that. She wanted to marry the… Wolf man, was it?”

“Adorable. And, ah, she hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Well, maybe a little. The creature she’s marrying reminds me a bit of a vampire.”

“Oh, this family. Their women pick such strange lovers… First it was a dwarf, and now an alien. What next?”

“As long as it’s a man, I suppose we can’t fault her. Her daughters will be just as lovely, certainly…”

“Oh, our little Princess gets into all sorts of trouble! Couldn’t fault her for anything, the sweet dear.” The supposedly good man cooed. “But if she is anything like her mother, she’ll know who truly loves her.”

She shut her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. “All of Dryl will see you as you were meant to be seen. We’ll have your hair pushed back from your face, so we’ll be sure of that! You’ll be perfect, my dear.”

An attendant yelped as her hair suddenly darted between his fingers, snapping at him. She blinked, gasping silently as tiny water droplets fell onto her lap. When had she started to cry?

“I… O-Oh… Well… I’m not as good at controlling my hair like my mom could. If I don’t tie it up, it goes all over the place…” She managed, unable to stop her eyes from leaking tears. She wanted to go back to Hordak- she wanted to have fun again. All of this had been so amazing until the Council arrived… Why did she hate it all so much, now?

“Yes… I see that. Well. We also have a solution for that…” She opened her eyes to find two different elderly men standing beside her. One dared to pick up a strand of her hair. It wriggled erratically between his fingers, fighting the grip.

By solution, he meant a literal solution- from his coat pocket, the old man withdrew a small bottle. In response, her hair yanked free from the grasp and wrapped around itself, trying to put as much distance between it and the bottle as possible.

“You remember this, don’t you?”

She did. Vividly.

He placed the bottle in her hand. “It’s painless, of course. We will wash your hair with this, and it will be as obedient as any other Princess’. You’ll be able to wear it as is custom.”

Entrapta stared down at the small bottle. The contents swirled in an inky-black current, the light catching the barest hint of purple. “…What if I don’t… want to?” She spoke quietly, voice cracking.

A hand gently touched hers.

“Oh, Entrapta… We’ve been trying to make you understand, my dear Princess.” The councilman took her chin in his hand, tilting it so that she was looking at him through her tears.

“This has very little to do with what you want. This is the will of Dryl. I know it aches, and it stings… but I’m sorry, my dear. You must obey.”

In an attempt to defend herself somehow, she got up from the chair, her breath coming out short. She nearly launched herself, not used to moving without her pigtails to act as pseudo-limbs, and came to rest a few feet away.

Another spoke up, his tone far less kind. “Your mother went along well!!! Stop resisting your fate, Princess. Get back in the chair at once.”

“You must be _perfect_ -”

**_CRASH!!!_ **

Before Entrapta had known she’d done it, she’d thrown the bottle at the vanity with all the force she could muster. With pinpoint accuracy, the bottle hit the glass and shattered with an explosion, sending shards everywhere. The men yelped and covered themselves, shielding their bodies from the pieces.

Her breath came out ragged, close to manic. Her eyes were unseeing; her hands shook so badly, she could see their every tremble.

… Slowly, steadily, like a thousand vipers, her hair began rising around her head.

***

**

*

“Anyone seen Entrapta? Or… for that matter, has anyone seen Hordak? Or Adora???”

The couple needed to be there for them to begin rehearsal. The entire Princess Rebellion had shown up- even Frosta, though she looked bored out of her mind.

To be fair, she was twelve. Boys were still gross, and girls weren’t cool if they didn’t have swords. None of this interested her until she had people to kick out.

Despite… tensions, the girls still wanted to help. Mermista wasn’t holding any grudges; she still remembered how stressed she was when she got married. She hadn’t taken what Entrapta said personally. Perfuma, however, needed a bit of convincing.

“No, I’m serious!!! She started acting like something was wrong with me dancing!!!” Perfuma insisted, crossing her arms. “What that elder said must have been hurtful, but I happened to meet a very nice one, today!!! They aren’t _all_ like that.”

Mermista chewed the inside of her cheek. “Okay, sure. But how do you explain Entrapta’s reaction to them? She turns into a literal statue.”

“They’re her guardians. Of course she’s worried about their presence. I would be nervous, too, if my dads were circling me, making sure I don’t break any rules and ruin my coronation.”

“Uh, no. These dudes are no fathers. They got really, _really_ creepy about her age. She’s 29, and they started talking about her like she’s got some responsibility to have _kids_. Talk about ew,” Mermista fought back. “And clearly, these dudes have never picked up a book on women’s health.”

Perfuma twiddled her thumbs, her expression shifting. “Oh, gosh… It’s just. I don’t know. Entrapta never seemed to be the kind of girl that judges other people. She made fun of me, my kingdom… It hurt my feelings.”

“I get that. I do. All I’m saying is that we think you’re getting upset at the wrong person.”

Scorpia let out a stressed whine. She was really freaking out, now. “Okay, don’t panic. It’s fine. I mean, I, too, have also yelled at my friends and then vanished into thin air. No biggie!!!” She tried to rationalize, pacing back and forth.

“Uh. I think you’re thinking of Catra, girl,” Mermista deadpanned, turning to the rest of the group. Hands on her hips, she put her foot down. “Are we just _okay_ with this??? Like, have none of us told Hordak what’s going on???”

Complete silence. There were furtive gazes all around, coupled with sheepish smiles and grimaces.

“Don’t look at me. I just got here.” Frosta shrugged.

“I… I didn’t say anything because I was going to tell him today. But he was gone when I went to dance practice this morning,” Scorpia responded after a moment, frowning. “And… I’m worried because…”

She placed her claws together, humming as she figured out a child-friendly way of wording herself. “ _Well_. Y’know. Hordak gets mad when his hair fluff doesn’t sit right. I don’t think it’s safe for the castle to tell him there’s a bunch of owls running around it and bullying his future wife.” She laughed nervously, but she was absolutely right.

“Which is exactly why we should tell him.” Came from behind them.

Catra had finally joined them, her body shaking with rage. Her eyes were dilated. Melog beside her was mirroring her emotions, growling and hissing with barely contained fury. “They’re monsters. They have to go _now_ ,” She growled, her hair and her tail standing on end. “Those creeps pushed her too far.”

“What!?!”

“Oh, Entrapta… What happened?!?”

At that, Catra grinned darkly. “Literally the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. After they started all harassing her, she threw a bottle of a poison they were trying to force on her at them. Her hair got all…” She waved her hands around her head, mimicking the way Entrapta’s freed hair had spread out like a web. She hissed out a little laugh. “They’re all hiding in the basement, now. Hiding from their precious, little Princess.”

The glee only lasted for a moment. Her face fell, ears and tail drooping. “I had to run… She wasn’t… okay, after what they said to her. I think she’s still in that room.”

“We have to go comfort her!!!” Was Perfuma’s immediate response.

Catra shook her head violently. “I didn’t say she was cooled down. I barely got out alive. That room is probably trashed, with how hard her hair was thrashing. Entrapta doesn’t have elemental powers, but her hair isn’t something to go up against. Unless you have a pair of giant, titanium scissors…”

There was an unspoken name that filtered through the air. While most of them actually sighed, there was a collective, inwardly one they all shared.

They knew one person who could talk to her and calm her down. The one they’d been spending this entire time being… honestly, about as judgmental towards. Not to his face, but definitely behind his back.

“Hordak could talk to her.”

“… Yeah. He could.”

But. Again.

Where was he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “STOP!!!” She screamed, all of her tension pouring out of her. “Stop pretending to be nice. You’ve been lying this whole time!!! About Entrapta, about your memories, about everything!!! You didn’t change at all when I purified you, did you!?”
> 
> -
> 
> Adora and Hordak clash as they each attempt to defeat their own villain.

Entrapta had not returned to her dance class.

Hordak couldn’t help but feel a sense of urgent concern as the minutes ticked by; Catra hadn’t returned, either. Now that it was two girls missing, he no longer felt right just sitting there. He knew Catra was smart and wouldn’t go to him if there was pressing danger- she’d look for Adora.

So had she gone to look for Adora? A bad omen, indeed.

“Excuse me. I am going to search for Catra and my Princess,” He declared, grabbing his robe from the balance bar. “Your skills today were greatly appreciated. I feel more prepared to engage in the act of dancing, now.”

Perfuma was still miffed by Entrapta’s outburst, but had cooled down in the last half hour. She gave him a tiny nod. “You could just say, ‘thank you’, you know,” She pointed out.

Hordak shrugged halfheartedly. “That is not what I wanted to say. I do apologize if Entrapta offended you… I will remedy her mood.” He bowed to her respectfully, taking his leave then.

… He _said_ that he would, but…

The alien chewed his talons when he was out of sight of the Princess, his true misery sprouting forth. Oh, what would he do if he couldn’t soothe Entrapta? What if he said something foolish, and she never wanted to see him again?!? What if she changed her mind, and finally realized he was a true _failure-_

No. No… He stopped his self-loathing and remembered where he was, whose arms he’d been in that morning. Entrapta _loved_ him. That meant he wasn’t a failure. He could make her smile- if all he could do was that, then he wouldn’t fail her. She prepared him for the bad emotions as well as the good ones. He had done extensive study on the art of words, their power... To speak one’s true feelings was always the best. He was ready for this.

“Brother! Brother!!! Wait up!!!”

Kadroh came to his side from an adjacent hallway, the other clone’s arms full of clothing. “Behold!!! Your wardrobe, and-!“

“Thank you, Brother, but I am a little busy,” Hordak cut in. Any other time would have been delightful. “Have you seen Entrapta? Or Catra?”

Kadroh huffed, dropping the clothes into his Brother’s arms unceremoniously. He was tired of carrying them around!!! He was a clone, not a pack mule. “Glimmer brought this, as well!” He placed a small, metal object on top of the pile. “I believe it’s the camera Brother Bow made for you.”

As far as his Brother’s inquiry… “I have seen neither, but I have seen Adora!!! Perhaps she saw one of them on the way to your Sanctum?”

Hordak blinked owlishly, taken aback- both by Kadroh’s claims as well as the heavy weight.

 _Adora?_ What was Adora doing, going into his private wing? Wasn’t she supposed to be sleeping in? “When?” He questioned, shifting his grip to hold the camera in his free hand.

“Oh… about ten minutes ago? She was looking at the Mirror of Inner… it was showing quite a few distressing emotions. We chatted, she yelled a lot, and then she ran off!!!”

What on Etheria? Well, that couldn’t wait. Adora was not allowed to be in the rooms he privately shared with Entrapta. There were… Things… there. He’d preferred no one saw them.

Hopefully Entrapta had made her way over to their sleeping quarters as well… He longed to see her, now.

“Alright. Thank you, Brother. Don’t destroy any more things.”

Kadroh laughed, the sound nervous as he turned his head away. “O-Oh, Glimmer- I mean, _Queen_ Glimmer has been helping us clones!!! The Great Hall is ready for tomorrow.”

Hordak eyed him for a moment, his eyes narrowing as a teasing smile built up on his face. “Ah. Your _friendship_ with her is useful, then.”

“I do not like that tone of voice, Brother.”

“Am I affecting you? Oh, I wonder if it’s because she likes _purple_ -?”

“BROTHER, PLEASE!!!”

***

**

*

The Sanctum was one of the largest rooms in the castle- second only to the Great Hall. Its ceilings were high to allow large objects to be wheeled through the massive garage door in the back. Junk- broken robots, machines, and contraptions- littered the floor and the vast aisles of shelves, cluttering the room in a disarray of half-baked ideas and failed inventions. It was a maze, marked only by small lanterns.

Dimly lit by red, it reminded Adora so vividly of the Fright Zone, she had to pinch herself to check if she was dreaming. Sadly, she wasn’t, which meant that she had to then navigate the labyrinth of Entrapta’s lab to find what she was looking for.

And even then, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for.

“If I were Hordak, where would I put my doomsday devices…?” She thought aloud, her voice soft as she crept around a corner of junk. She paused to survey her surroundings, rubbing her chin as she pondered. She should logically follow the lanterns, she thought, assuming they’d take her to where Entrapta and Hordak actually worked. That’s where _she’d_ put her current doomsday weapon, after all.

Smirking, she let her face drop into a cartoonish scowl, shoulders hunching. “Mehhh, I’m Hordak, evil overlord!!!” She mocked, voice dropping low. “I was defeated by one spunky geek and a pack of lesbians!!! I only keep women around because they’re better than me. Get ou—t...”

She snickered to herself. It was way too easy.

She let out a happy squeal when she came to a more brightly lit area of the lab. Wow, imitating him worked!!!

…Or, rather, the lamps were a pretty obvious guide.

This part of the lab was… cozier, if that was possible. Adora saw two desks set less than five feet apart, with matching black chairs. Both might as well have been labeled “His” and “Hers”, it was so obvious which one belonged to whom. One desk was beaten up and covered in junk- and not just machine junk. There was a multitude of little toys and crystals littered about its surface, weighing down large stacks of papers and rolls of blueprints. The other desk, in sharp contrast, was newer and a little less chaotic. It had a pet bed sitting atop it, with a plush toy of Entrapta’s likeness and a blanket resting inside it. There was a single crystal, well-polished, that was a deep, navy blue.

Boy, wonder which one was Hordak’s.

Adora approached the newer one with interest. She expected the doomsday device to be bigger, more imposing; instead, all she saw was a half-made welding visor hiding under a towel. Her eyes almost glazed over it, but they snapped back as they processed the lenses of the mask peeking out underneath.

Red lenses… Red eyes…

She clenched her jaw. In her mind, she could see it so clearly- Entrapta would put in on, thinking it was hers, and then-

She twitched and suddenly picked it up, turning it over in her hand to discern its true nature. It had a hole in the forehead- most likely, this was where he’d put the actual weapon. She must have caught him before he could add the final piece.

Heavy footsteps suddenly approached her, growing loud very quickly. Before she could react in any meaningful way, she saw Hordak standing at few meters off. He was holding something in his hands- he was too far away for her to truly make it out.

However, he quickly closed the gap between them, his eyes narrowed. “Adora?! What are you doing in here? Get out, this room is unsa-“

Adora stepped back, his sudden approach frightening her. “Don’t take another step!!!” She cried, her magic blade appearing in her free hand.

The action made Hordak stop dead in his tracks, a bewildered expression coming to his face. “What is the meaning of this?!?” He sighed, exasperated already. “Sheath your sword at once, girl, I’m not your enemy-“

“STOP!!!” She screamed, all of her tension pouring out of her. “Stop pretending to be _nice_. You’ve been lying this whole time!!! About Entrapta, about your memories, about everything!!! You didn’t change at all when I purified you, did you!?”

Hordak’s expression shifted from anger to shock. He cocked his head to the side, as if unsure he was looking at the real girl. “Adora, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Please, child, calm down-“

He then saw what she was holding, his green eyes growing large as saucers. “…Adora. Give that to me. Immediately. I command you to,” he barked, showing his teeth with his words.

“No!!! You don’t get to command me!!!”

“Adora, stop your insipid screeching and listen to me!!!” His voice had raised as he desperately tried to edge closer. “You are blinded by your feelings, child. I have done nothing-“

“SHUT UP!!! Kadroh told me!!! You have plans to hurt Entrapta, don’t you? Using this? Is that why you’re panicking right now?” She sneered, clenching the visor in her hand. “Caught you red handed, didn’t I? What is it? A bomb? Mind control?”

Hordak growled darkly. “I _beg_ your pardon?! Adora, enough!!! It’s a-“

With a mighty roar, she swung her sword, the magical force traveling across the room and knocking into him. Hordak grunted as the wave hit him square in the chest, sending him off his feet; his body hit the floor with a thud and a groan. What he’d been holding shattered on the ground, breaking into a hundred pieces right before his eyes.

“NO-!!!” He gasped, his outstretched hand trembling uselessly. His voice broke with anguish, his breath coming out hollow as his head dropped. “No… No, what have you _done_ …?” He sobbed, voice shaking with despair.

Adora felt a pang of guilt, but quickly shook it off. “I won’t let you hurt anyone else, Hordak. Give up.”

She heard a low, throaty growl rise from Hordak as his head snapped to her. Slowly, his despairing look sobered into cold rage. The sound dissipated as he did, his teeth baring.

“You… _attack_ me? In my own home? You _insult_ me like _this,_ Adora?”

The alien rose to his feet. From the slit in the side of his robe, he withdrew a hilt. Something about it sent familiar vibrations through Adora’s spine- the shape, perhaps, or the crystal that sat just below where the blade should have been. There was, however, no blade to be seen.

“You will give me that visor, girl. Or I will take it from you,” Hordak threatened. “I am not afraid to fight She-Ra.”

“Not a chance… I’m fighting you as me, Hordak. I don’t _need_ She-Ra to knock an old man like you back.”

Hordak’s lips stretched into a smirk.

“You think so, eh?”

With a sharp _click_ , a beam of bright, red light shot from the hilt, forming a long, square blade. It sizzled and popped with energy; occasionally, the blade would glitch out, vanishing for half a second before reappearing again. When Hordak swiped the ground with it, sparks flew in a shower, leaving a deep gash in the floor that glowed hotly.

Oh. Yeah. A laser sword. That’s going to be a problem. Was it too late to transform?

He expertly turned the sword in his palm, treating it like it was a child’s toy. “I have been developing this, just for this occasion,” He stated, his posture changing as he now more aggressively approached. “You’ll find I’m not as frail as I once was, Adora. My time with Entrapta has only made me stronger.”

Adora didn’t feel afraid. Not at all. She felt _validated_ \- she even wanted to smile.

She knew it. It was all coming together; that was why he stayed. He needed Entrapta’s tech. Her brains. He needed to leech off of her like a parasite, using her to build himself back up again.

He hadn’t changed.

With another roar, Adora closed the distance between them, throwing the visor off to the side. She swiped her sword, intending to knock the blade from Hordak’s hand-

-But the sword met her _equally_ , sizzling as it fought against the force of the She-Ra blade.

Hordak barely flinched from his stance.

He grinned triumphantly. “Yes… Working just as I’d hoped,” He cooed with delight. With a heave, he threw her from him, sending her crashing onto a worktable.

He laughed, tossing his sword from his right hand to his left, then back again. “This blade should ring familiar in your head, child- it is made from the original sword of She-Ra,” He explained with a toothy smile. “It is my finest work.”

Adora peeked over the table, using it as cover temporarily as he continued.

“While it is not imbued with Etheria’s magic, its power should be enough to teach you to _listen to me when I speak_. I will give you one last chance, Adora. Be still, and- WH-?!”

Hordak had to quickly step to the side as Adora kicked the table at him, sending it flying across the room. He looked almost _offended_ , this time.

She charged him again!

“BRING IT ON!!!”

“You insolent _child_ -!!!”

They met again in a flurry of swings and swipes, each one ringing out with a loud hiss. Hordak hardly favored movement, seeming to only do it when she tried to hit him from another angle. As such, Adora couldn’t break through easily. 

Now she saw why Catra was training with Hordak to fight her- he was equal to Adora in technique, knowing exactly where she would try to hit and matching her. His focus was ironclad.

Right. He wrote her lessons. Of course he wouldn’t be an easy foe, even hand-to-hand. This used to be his _job_.

Slightly more than regretting her life choices, Adora decided to rethink her strategy. She backed up and slid around a shelf, shoving it as she went. It wobbled violently, items raining down from their high perches.

Hordak almost wanted to laugh. “Fighting dirty, now? Have you been learning from Catra?” He easily carved the junk in two as it threatened to strike him, slicing through a broken robot like it was made of soft butter.

But her action had worked as intended- he lost sight of her. Tutting softly, his pace grew predatory, moving carefully as he kept his head on a swivel. “Oh… Hiding from me? I didn’t teach you to _hide_ , Adora,” He cooed, voice teasing.

Covering her mouth, Adora stayed silent as a mouse, moving on her tiptoes as she watched him turn his back to her. Now was her chance…

Hordak scoffed. He was quickly losing patience with her. “It’s useless,” He spat, rounding another aisle. “Everything you know is based on my knowledge. Why don’t you transform, child? Are you worried _now_ that you’ll hurt me?”

Seizing her chance, Adora leapt from her hiding place, crying out as she brought her sword down. The cry quickly morphed into a gasp as Hordak whipped around to block her, his face betraying no shock whatsoever. Once again, he threw her from him, and they crossed blades.

And, once again, Hordak proved to have an ironclad defense.

She growled, falling to one knee in exhaustion. She had no injuries, save for bruises. He wasn’t even trying to actually fight her, was he?

She took a deep breath. It was shaking, but not from fatigue. “Why?” She asked. Her voice came out surprisingly small, to her ears. “Why do you pretend you’ve changed? That you’re not the same cruel, cold person you’ve always been?”

“Am I pretending?” He shot back. “I wasn’t aware that you could read my thoughts, Adora. That’s quite a skill.”

She laughed bitterly. “Oh, please. You know what’s going on with Entrapta and the Council, don’t you? You just don’t care. You’re too busy trying to pick up right where you left off.” She shakily got to her feet, sweat dripping from her brow as she raised her sword again. “But then again… That is what you do, isn’t it? You just pass things off to people- ignore them when they no longer interest you?”

She was met with a confused expression that only hurt her more. He didn’t even know. This whole time, Entrapta’s been driven nearly insane by those old men, and he didn’t even notice.

She’s been hurting, and he didn’t even know.

Adora _screamed_ , surprising Hordak with her ferocity. She put all of her force- every ounce that her human body could muster- into her strikes. Once she’d thrown him off, his attempts at blocking her were more panicked, less graceful. He had to move back a few inches with every connecting hit.

“Have you ever cared about _anything_?!? About Entrapta?!? About love?!? About _me_?!?”

“Wh-What? Adora, I don’t understand!!” He gasped, barely stopping her sword from slicing him in two.

“OF COURSE YOU DON’T!!! YOU NEVER DID!!! You just went into your sanctum and hid, like a _COWARD_ -!!!”

Finally, Adora opened him up and punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him against a shelf with a loud bang.

Hordak cried out in pain, red blood dripping from his lip. The shelf he hit swayed dangerously, sending even more items falling. He attempted to protect his face, small parts grazing him in the shoulder and sending him to his knees.

Adora yelped as well, a bucket raining down screws from above. She had to shield herself with her sword to protect herself, her eyes shutting briefly. When she opened them again, she saw the tail end of his robe disappearing down the far end of the aisle.

She cursed softly, chasing after him. Hordak had certainly gone back for the mask.

“I’m not done yet, Hordak!!! Come back here!!!”

It was only a short sprint back to where they’d started. She was right- he had returned to it.

One of the lenses on the mask had broken when she’d thrown it, and he was gently stroking it with his thumb. His ears had sunk low, and tears almost threatened to well up in his empty, green eyes.

Hordak must have taken note of her presence, because he let out a deep sigh of defeat. “…What is this about, Adora?” He raised his head. His voice was soft; pained, even. He looked weary, chest giving away his shaking respiration. “I refuse to fight you anymore. I made a promise to Entrapta I wouldn’t. If I’ve hurt her so much already, I would rather you kill me.”

Adora was frozen in place, put off of fighting by the other’s vulnerable state. She opened her mouth to say something… Yet she didn’t know what to say, anymore.

He looked to her with those expressive, empty green eyes. “Have I hurt you somehow, child?”

She was caught off guard by the question. She blinked, sputtering as she felt heat rising to her face. “What? _No_!!! No, this isn’t about _me_ , this is- this is about Entrapta!!!”

“…Adora. Please, my dear. It would be painful to be struck by you- in more ways than one.”

The pet name shocked her, but the way he said it made her chest grow tight.

“I… You’re not trying to…?”

“Take over the world?” He completed, laughing dryly. “No. Surprisingly, I… I did this all genuinely. I love Entrapta, with every fiber of my being. It is the only thing that I am sure of, with the very marrow of my bones. I love her as the stars shine, as the wind blows. I want to call her my wife. I want…” His voice held a far-away tone, as if he was seeing years into the future.

As if realizing, just then, that he had a future.

He sighed again, turning his head away from her. “…We have not spoken frankly- as Guardian and Ward. I think now it is necessary for us to.” He put his hand on his chest- where the crystal used to be. “So… please, Adora. Talk to me.”

Finally, _finally_ , the knot that had been twisting her stomach came undone. She could pinpoint it with preciseness, now. The same feeling when she had when she realized Shadow Weaver had come back into her life. When she thought Catra would never come back to her, and she was happily living life as a tyrant.

She was hurting because Hordak was _happy_. Happy, when she thought he should be miserable and suffering. Because she, too, was still miserable and suffering.

“ _Why_?” Adora’s voice trembled. Her sword slipped from her hand, vanishing into a sparkle of gold dust. In response, there was another small click, and the blade vanished from Hordak’s hilt.

She saw little drops of water fall to her feet, but she refused to acknowledge them as tears.

“We were _right there_. You had every chance to decide to love someone then. We could have been… I don’t know. A weird little family, maybe. Why-”

“Why didn’t I love you?” Hordak’s shoulders slumped as he looked down at the visor. “Oh, Adora…” He breathed, voice ringing with sympathy. He closed his eyes, as if recalling the windy field. The weight of her, helpless, bundled up in his arms and reaching out with big, blue eyes. Completely unknowing of all she’d suffer through.

“I don’t know,” He said after a moment. “I didn’t even know I was holding She-Ra in my arms.” He chuckled softly, sadly. “I have never been as insightful as my Big Brother was.”

Adora clenched her fists. “We grew up without knowing any fun, any _joy_. Catra and I had to make it ourselves.”

Hordak cringed visibly. “There is no excuse for that, and I am very sorry. The life I gave you two was miserable, and I regret being the arbiter of that suffering. Had I known anything- what life could be like _free_ of Horde Prime’s shadow, full of love and friendship, how easy it truly is to live so pleasantly... I would have given you two everything.”

His words rocked through her, sending her more than his blade had.

He smiled at her, gently approaching. “Adora… I love you, now. Very much. As anyone could love their ward… their child.”

She gasped silently at the word, but only because she hadn’t expected to hear it. She let him get near her. She had yet to relax, though, her gaze locked on the ground as she sniffed.

“I thought it was pity that compelled me to bring you back with me, all those years ago,” Hordak continued, placing his hand on her head tenderly. With that simple, affectionate gesture, Adora felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders. She could breathe, again.

“I no longer think it was… When I held you in my arms, I couldn’t help but think to myself: ‘My… doesn’t this feel familiar?’”

Adora wiped her eyes, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. “Do you mean that?”

Hordak nodded once. “Every word, Adora! Every word. You have become a wonderful, strong warrior- all despite my best efforts to stop you. You and Catra are the pride and joy of the Horde Army, and- oof!”

He grunted in alarm as he as suddenly wrapped up in a hug. He sighed, patting her head as he held her tightly. Ah, wonderful. And nobody got hurt.

…Well. He stared down at his gift to Entrapta miserably.

Adora hissed softly as she pulled away, eyeing the damage she’d caused with discomfort. “I really screwed up, didn’t I?” She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about that…”

“What, this? Mere items.” A valuable one Hordak can’t replace easily, but he was just glad to escape this encounter with his life… and he was glad he could speak to Adora so frankly. Entrapta would surely understand when he explained what happened.

In fact… He felt closer to Adora, now. Perhaps he couldn’t change what he did to her… but he could start over. Be the guardian she needed him to be. He was more than happy to be that- whatever position he held in her life, it would be one he’d fill wholeheartedly.

After a moment, Hordak perked up, as if remembering something important. “…You said Entrapta was experiencing some issues with the Council. What do you mean? I have been encountering my own trials with them. They've been keeping her far away from me, as of late.”

“Oh, I think _I_ can elaborate on that.”

Both Hordak and Adora nearly jumped out of their skin. Hordak’s hair fluffed up, his sword alighting again as he turned to face the new intruder. Why do people always barge into his Sanctum!? It’s a SANCTUM, not a bloody teleport station!!! Did he need a _sign?!?_

This guest was even more unwelcome than the first- it was one of the councilmen.

Hordak put himself between Adora and the old man, his hackles raised. “Get out!!!”

“O—h, that’s a little rude. I came to personally give my wedding gifts, and you just tell me to leave? Bad boy, Hordak. That’s no way to treat your guests. And you were being so sweet just a second ago…”

Adora summoned her sword, ready to fight, but Hordak stopped her with his hand. He appeared more irritated than protective, now. She was sure she saw him roll his eyes.

“I know how this works.” He huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stood down. “You little worm… How long have you been here? I sent your invitation in the first batch.”

The councilman smiled cheekily, the expression stretching as sharp teeth poked out. His inner eyelids blinked.

“Oh, literally the entire time, _Daddy_. You know… watching the action up close and personal. I must say, the drama!!! I did not expect this from a wedding.” They chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining. These things are usually only fun when drinks and political opinions come out.”

The old man, right before their eyes, shifted into the form of a lanky, green-skinned lizard-person.

Double Trouble. Of course.

The shifter paused for the silent applause, taking their bow. “Thank, you, thank you. My performance was incredible, I know.” They snicker at Hordak’s typical scowl, patting his shoulder. “I’m still free for that one man-performance, detailing your relationship with Entrapta from start to finish. I’ve got the script and everything waiting, honey, just put the money in my account.”

Adora groaned. Only Double Trouble was brave enough to call Hordak “Daddy”. She gagged, shaking her head with disgust at the recollection. “Please elaborate before you make me puke,” She grumbled.

Double Trouble shrugged nonchalantly. “Well… You see, I was on my way in earlier this week. But when I was going through the gate, I heard this big group of dwarves come by, chatting all excitedly about Entrapta and her mom. I figured I’d blend it a little bit to get the juicy gossip about the kingdom… _However_.”

They scowl, looking up from idly picking at their nails. “Sadly, they only cared about going on and on about Entrapta’s mom. Apparently, they had quite the crush on her when she was Queen. They’ve been chomping at the bit to get Entrapta to be their new doll in a glass case.” They shudder audibly, rubbing their arms as if chilled. “Ugh, and they talked about her like a doll too. Some of the most disgusting language about a _Princess_ …”

“…H-Hey, Double, I think you said enough.”

“I mean, really!!! How gross can you get? I can’t even say half of it!!! The rating simply won’t allow it, darling. The worst part is coming, too: their whole deal was that they were going to say Entrapta was tricked by a _monster_ , to try and get the townspeople over here with pitchforks. What B-movie schlock… Like anyone can watch Hordak literally worship the ground she walks on and think she isn’t making some _obvious_ lifestyle choices, am I right?”

“ _DOUBLE_.” Adora pointed uneasily to Hordak, who was heaving with rage.

They blinked owlishly. “…Oops. My bad. Should we run?”

“No,” Hordak growled, composing himself with a quirk of his lips. “I’m fine. Better than fine. It’s simple… _They_ are why my wife hasn’t told me about whales yet. They will pay for this.”

Adora scratched her chin. No time like the present to start forging father-daughter memories.

“… You want help?”

He paused. “If you’d like to. I hadn’t invited you with any task in mind, like I did the other Princesses.”

Wait. _He_ invited them all there? Not Entrapta?

“But you, too, are her dear friend. This wedding would not be meaningful without _all_ of her friends contributing- just as you helped she and I be together.”

“…Dude, that’s like… That’s really sweet? Stop saying such nice things so casually. It’s making me feel really bad for breaking your stuff,” Adora whined.

He laughed warmly at that. “Help me chase these men out, and we’re even.”

“Ooh, one more thing, hon.” From their pocket, Double Trouble produced a tiny, weathered envelope. “This is for Entrapta. I found it in their bags. It’s got her name on it, signed by Queen Galatea of Dryl. For the Princess’ wedding day, only.” They grinned toothily, dropping it carefully into Hordak’s awaiting palm. “I’m assuming they kept it because it smells nice. Consider that a gift for the happy bride and groom.”

Hordak nodded, holding the item as though it were sacred. A letter? From her mother? How priceless… This would surely aid him.

But first.

***

**

*

The Princesses were just about to begin their search of the castle when they felt the ground shake. Many of them stumbled, with Frosta falling to the ground with a grunt.

“Wh-What was that?! An earthquake?” Perfuma wondered aloud, clinging to Scorpia for balance.

The electric Princess held steadfast for her girlfriend. “F-Felt too short to be an Earthquake…” She gulped. “Was it… Entrapta?”

Catra’s ears twitched aggressively, as if picking up a sound from afar. She blinked, head cocking, ears swiveling as she turned her head to the castle doors.

“…Hey guys. We should get out of the middle of the courtyard,” Catra pointed out, already taking a few steps to the right.

Glimmer looked up from speaking to Kadroh. “What? Why-?”

As if on cue, the castle doors flung open, letting a booming roar pour out into open air.

**_“GET OUT!!!”_ **

The parliament of owls flew out of the castle in a flurry of cloaks and robes, shrieking in terror. The Princesses moved then, dodging their sudden stampede from the castle.

They didn’t have to wonder who was chasing them. They saw the light before they saw Hordak. He had a _laser sword,_ which frankly seemed like overkill, but the expression of pure, unrestrained fury would highly disagree.

“Cool!!” Frosta exclaimed, eyeing the sword in his hand with barely contained desire. “I want one!!! I want one!!!”

Mermista beamed, eyes lighting up with satisfaction. “Oh, _hell_ yeah, dude!!! That’s what I’m talking about!!!” She cried, punching the air. Now _that_ is how you handle misogynist creeps.

“Wow, he finished it already?” Catra huffed, also eyeing the glowing sword. “What a nerd. A light sword… Psh… It’s not even that cool…”

She was wrong. It was very cool.

 _“GET OUT!!!”_ Hordak repeated, voice loud as thunder. He stormed down the steps and towards the cowering men. “Get away from my _wife!!!_ ”

He didn’t seem aware that he had an audience, seeing red despite his eyes being a nearly fluorescent green. “If I ever see your faces back here, I will strip your flesh from your bones!!! I will rip your eyes from your skull, and I will choke the very life-force from your body with my bare hands!!! She is MINE!!! MINE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!? ALL MINE!!!”

Before he could make true with his threats, the Council of Dryl made a beeline for the still-open gateway. “Y-You will hear from us!!!” One cried. “We will return to our villages and tell them-“

“Tell them _what_?”

She-Ra, in her golden glory, stood between the Council of Dryl and freedom. Her arms were crossed, a dangerous grin on her face as she towered over them. “That their Princess isn’t the dainty, pretty thing that they _apparently_ want her to be?” She scoffed, glaring down at them with contempt. “Here’s a hard truth. Your perfect Princess doesn't exist. We saved the entire universe by not being soft, or delicate, or anything you think Princesses _should_ be.”

The other Princesses decided to get in on this, too, if it was happening in front of them.

Adora’s smile shifted into showing more warmth. “And we don’t like people butting in on our friends’ happy day. Don’t worry- Hordak is She-Ra approved.”

“Yeah!!! He’s Frosta approved, too!!!”

“I think he’s pretty dope now. Took him long enough…”

“… He’s my Brother. I have to like him.”

“Kadroh, you are _so_ valid.”

She-Ra let the old men run past her, joining Hordak and the rest of the Princesses as they cheered. Hordak looked hilarious, surrounded by so many brightly-colored girls, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable. At this point, he knew them all.

…Not their _names_ \- there’s a lot of Princesses, give him a break- but he definitely knew them.

“Okay, but I still have one question, though,” She said, stopping Hordak from speaking. “Why were you all… spooky when we met? That didn’t help my feelings at all.”

He blinked, thinking it over. “… I… I thought that was what you called ‘a joke’. I heard you talking with Queen Glimmer on your way inside, so I thought it’d be amusing to make my entrance a little more… villainous, I suppose?”

Glimmer snorted lightly. “Wow. Have you been getting acting lessons from Double Trouble? You even had me convinced, for a second.”

Adora slapped a hand to her forehead. “I cannot believe I got all paranoid over nothing…”

Hordak scratched the back of his head, a tad sheepish. “To be fair to you, child, I would have assumed I was up to something, too. You haven’t seen my evolution, but I am a fast learner. I have felt these emotions my whole life- I simply lacked the language to understand them. With Entrapta, I’m finding things I once found shameful to be wonderful.”

Adora placed a hand on his shoulder- she could do so, when she was that tall. “Hopefully I can resist standing in your way, next time.”

Hordak’s affectionate smile faded as he turned back to the castle. He breathed out a sigh, hand moving to rest on the nonexistent crystal. “Catra- what happened to Entrapta? Where is she?”

“She’s… It’s a tiny room two hallways down from her wing. You’ll know it when you see it,” Catra said. Her eyes echoed pain. “…Be careful. Her hair is a deadly weapon, right now.”

He nodded resolutely. “Ladies, if you’ll excuse me… I do believe I’m needed elsewhere.”

***

**

*

Hordak knew what room Catra spoke of. Entrapta had taken him there before. During a vulnerable night, when she’d been so honest, so kind… When she shared her darkest secrets with him.

He hurried, but after his fight with Adora, he couldn’t move with great pace. He hoped he wouldn’t have to protect himself- he knew he couldn’t defend himself, should she lash out blindly at him.

Ha. How ironic it would be, to be stricken down by her. What a lovely death.

He heard crashing to his left. Rounding the corner, he came upon the remnants of a door, items scattered about the hallway, as if flung by a great force. Frowning, he carefully navigated through the glass and debris to a hole in the wall. The door had been ripped off the hinges, the stone around the crumbling frame showing through the torn wallpaper.

Ah. There she was.

His heart swelled, before violently falling into his stomach. Around her, her hair was a deadly web of lavender, pulled tight to act as a wall between the two of them. Hordak entered the salon cautiously, footsteps crunching over a broken bottle.

“Entrapta,” He nearly whispered, reaching out to touch her hair. He pulled his hand away, however, talons curling slightly as he hesitated.

Patience.

“Can you hear me, my darling? It’s me,” He cooed. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore… The Council of Dryl will never return. You’re safe, now.”

With bated breath, he watched the strands before him twitch. Then… a single lock curled out to him. He breathed a weighty sigh of pure, blissful relief, and tenderly weaved his talons through her hair.

Like water, Entrapta’s hair rippled, their shine traveling from root to tip in a graceful wave. He could fall to his knees from the sight. So beautiful, in her every waking moment.

It dropped slowly, allowing him through bit by bit. Until, finally, Hordak could see her body, curled into a ball in a large, leather chair. Could hear her soft sniffling, could feel her agonizing pain.

He went to her side- still not touching her. As always, he reached his hand out to her.

_I’m here. We’re together._

Entrapta lifted her head. Her bottom lip wobbled with unwept sobs, but she seemed (thankfully) responsive at that point. She reached out and took his hand, trying her best to give him a smile.

Her eyeliner had run, he noted. He couldn’t help but smile back at her, eyes softening with tender love. “Come now, my Princess… Let me sit down, and you can tell me all that ails you.”

She didn’t move for a long, terrifying moment. But when that moment passed, she shifted to make room for him. He sat upon the chair like he sat upon his throne, leg sticking out so Entrapta could drape hers over it. She cuddled into his arms, wrapping her own around his midsection as she simply…

Held him. Tightly. Firmly. Like she didn’t want him to ever let her go.

“I thought I was okay with them leaving,” She managed, her voice hoarse. “But I… I don’t understand. The logic doesn’t make sense. Why did… they leave me behind?”

He hummed softly, combing his talons through her hair. He dared not interrupt her; he knew something as simple as that wouldn’t cripple her so.

“Then, I started thinking… Maybe they left because I wasn’t good enough. I wasn’t tall, or graceful, or pretty like they’d wanted their Princess to be. I wasn’t… perfect enough.” She nuzzled her face into his chest, trying to hide. “No matter what I do, I can’t be confident like Mermista, or graceful like Perfuma… or even strong, like Adora. I’m just a failure of a Princess, and I’ll be a failure of a Queen. Will you… Why do you even _want_ me, when I’ve got nothing?”

The words stabbed into him like a thousand knives. How could he have been so blind? To think that the wedding was what was dragging all of this out… He felt so foolish.

He thought on his words carefully, soaking in what she’d told him. He dared not speak without ensuring what he’d say would be how he truly felt. He knew, above all else, she’d want his honesty.

“…I love you.”

Entrapta couldn’t help but snort.

He tinkered out a laugh, a flush coming to his cheeks. “Sorry. It was all I could think of.” He combed through her hair idly. Like always, it curled and stroked over his skin, caressing his cheek.

“My darling, you underestimate yourself so much… Are you so unaware…? How could a Princess with nothing ever wrap me around their finger, as you so clearly have? I could care less how pretty or dainty the other Princesses are.” He grinned, tilting her face up with a talon. “Mine is a _genius_. A master at anything she does- a woman who sends a great warlord to his knees with her sheer presence. I would never give my heart away to just anyone.”

Hordak leaned forward- just enough to kiss her forehead. “Be still, my love. You have broken the mirror, so you can’t see it… but you have always been beautiful to me. Oil stains and all.”

Entrapta felt all of the air escape her lungs. This strange, grumpy alien was the only one that ever let her be herself, without judgement or fear. And when he spoke, she never had to doubt he meant every word. His adoration, his praise, his attention- all of it made her feel nearly overwhelmed. It made it hard for her brain to ever tell her he was wrong when he poured his whole heart out to her.

Who needed a stupid prince? She was a _scientist_ , not Cinderella.

This time, when she smiled, it was easy. “I want to get married how I want to. Wearing what I want, with my hair how I want… With the people I want to watch me be the happiest girl ever,” She declared, cupping his cheeks with locks of her hair. “I want our wedding to the best one in the kingdom. One that’s statistically impossible to beat!!!”

“Oh, what high standards. Luckily, I can provide.”

Hordak stood from the chair, holding Entrapta in his arms. “Come now. Let’s get you cleaned up, and get your pigtails back in working order. Then…” Ah, he hated this part. His ears drooped. “Entrapta, you must apologize to the others. You have offended them greatly with your behavior. I understand it was because you were being stressed, but you kept it to yourself. From me…”

She bowed her head shamefully. “I know… I’m sorry. I thought I could just grin and bear it, save everyone the trouble… I took it all out on them, instead. I want to apologize as soon as possible.”

Emily barreled past in the hallway, suddenly, only to just as suddenly return to the wreckage. She sent dust everywhere, with how hard she skidded to a stop. She let out a serious of highly concerned beeps, racing over to circle the pair in a state of absolute fret.

Entrapta reached out and pat her metal exterior. “I’m okay!! For real, this time!!! Hordak’s just gonna clean my face and fix my hair!” She chirped. “Then we can get back to the fun.”

“What do you mean? I’m already enjoying myself,” He purred, eyes drooping as her hair caressed his own.

Ah… Lavender and rosemary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta gave Hordak one sip of Respect Women Juice and he's chugged a bottle for breakfast every day since
> 
> The next chapter will be the wedding, and probably the longest to write. Please keep leaving such nice words, you've all been really amazing!
> 
> Oh, by the way- I made a youtube playlist of songs that remind me of Entrapdak, if anyone wants to listen!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEtq5eiloroTyXZOslKbeKigI-tNgZLDV


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that better?” Entrapta asked, her eyes still closed.  
> He purred softly. “Ah, yes. Much better.”
> 
> Entrapta and Hordak celebrate their wedding, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy!!! Finally, after picking at it for weeks! Thanks to everyone who kept my enthusiasm going. I have a special gift inside this fic for you to enjoy. <3

“-So then we have this big, epic swordfight, right there in the lab!!! He was all ‘Shwoom’, and I was like, ‘Aha’!!!”

Adora, to her audience of friends, pantomimed both hers and Hordak’s movements as she recounted what happened between them. “I totally kicked his butt, too. He was pretty much begging _me_ to teach _him_ ,” She bragged with a smug, toothy grin.

“ _Really_.” Catra was surprisingly capable of projecting sass- even with her eyes covered by cucumbers and her face coated in green paste. “I’m sure that’s exactly what happened, too. I’ll ask him later about it to be sure, though.”

“Sure! Go ahead! Ask him!” Adora cried, regretting her embellishments immediately.

Nighttime in Crypto Castle brought in a thin fog that curled beneath it, giving them the illusion that they were sitting in the sky instead of a mountain. The Princess Alliance all gathered in the largest guest room for a slumber party, the morning of Entrapta’s wedding just on the horizon.

They were scattered about the living space, separated into their own groups and joining others as they mingled. Scorpia and Catra relaxed on the many mattresses they’d found, enjoying a facial cleanser made by Perfuma. Mermista and Perfuma were entertaining themselves by playing dress-up with Imp a few feet away. They were giving him mints as a reward, and as long as they had them, he couldn’t care less what silly hat they put on him. Glimmer was tying Entrapta’s hair into a multitude of small braids, her own wrapped in a towel in preparation for styling. They were all dressed for bed- nightgowns and pajamas- but had plans to stay up for most of the night.

Frosta was the only Princess missing. When they explained what they’d be doing, she waved them away, wholly uninterested. She had more pertinent matters, apparently; she’d taken Marlin and Brando under her wing when they arrived, and they were doing “boot camp” in the courtyard. If the other Princesses looked out the window, they could see her directing the clones through push-ups like a drill sergeant.

Everything was light and full of energy. In sharp contrast to before, they were having a wonderful time enjoying each other’s company.

The slumber party had been Entrapta’s own request. Since Hordak chased the Council of Dryl out, she’d felt safe again, and she became more involved. She’d spent the day with him and the clones, going over the plans for the procession and the ceremony. There were some things she wasn’t allowed to see, but the clones assured her it was for her benefit. They were surprises for her, after all; Hordak wasn’t allowed to see some things as well. Despite his best efforts to disobey, too, she’d heard.

She’d thrown what the Council had told her to do out. She wasn’t the only one; there was little that needed to be fixed about the décor or Entrapta’s gown for similar reasons. Mermista hadn’t added their modifications, and the Clones couldn’t stop arguing over what the Council wanted to even hang a portrait. Like they would obey some random person over her, anyways. Still, knowing they had plenty of time to work together made her feel like the entire world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

While Entrapta had _also_ wanted Hordak to be at the slumber party, her guests managed to convince her otherwise. Clearly, Hordak would be _much_ happier hanging out with Sea Hawk! He could give the alien sage advice on being a husband, and, surely, Hordak would _love_ to hear all the shanties he’d been concocting for the wedding.

He was also the only guy that wasn’t busy or smart enough to say no.

It was a bad idea, and they knew it.

Entrapta giggled madly, rocking in her pile of cushions. “Adora, this is amazing!!! I thought you and Hordak weren’t getting along, but to think you offered to help test Hordak’s new invention!! I’m so happy!!” She squealed in delight, temporarily lifting Glimmer in the air with a braid as she tapped wildly away at her datapad. “The data on this will be incredible!!! Oh, thank you for fighting in the lab, I cannot WAIT to check the cameras and see how Hordak’s form was!!!”

Adora paled. Hordak had promised he’d edit the footage, but she doubted he’d done it already. “Hey!!! I have an idea!!! How about we go get those fizzy drinks you like?” She offered. With a wiggle of her eyebrows, she had another idea. “Hey… Do you have any _special_ fizzy drinks? We could throw an even wilder bachelorette party for you~!” She added with a teasing air.

Entrapta didn’t budge from her spot, much to Adora’s dismay. “You can look, if you want. We probably do, honestly; some of the bottles downstairs are pretty old. But you can count me out. I’m not very keen on that stuff. Did you know fermented drinks like that can cause damage to your brain cells?” Entrapta held up a diagram on her data pad to show them her findings on that.

“Oh, Adora doesn’t have those. So she’s fine,” Catra slid in, grinning cheekily from under a towel as Adora’s head snapped to her. Catra cackled at her anger, quickly getting up when her girlfriend went over to her. “Okay, okay!! Please, spare me, hehe…”

A giant, lavender hand extended to the squabbling duo, holding the Princess’ data pad. It dropped the device into Adora’s waiting grasp; in turn, she would make sure it mysteriously went missing until _after_ the wedding.

“Navigate the castle with that!” Entrapta said. “Don’t get lost, okay?”

Catra snatched the data pad from Adora, knowing how to use Entrapta’s particular one far more than her. “If we do, it’s your fault, Adora,” She teased.

“No, it’d be _your_ fault, Catra!! Somehow!!!”

The two of them set out, bickering with each other as they went. Melog led them, their bioluminescence providing enough light to see the winding halls. They were a tad dismayed to find the walk was _impressive_. Weirdly, Crypto Castle seemed so much bigger on the inside...

“You wanna detour, see what Hordak and Sea Hawk are up to?” Catra offered as they walked, her mouth set in a toothy grin. “I bet it’s the most awkward party in existence.”

It was awfully tempting; Adora could imagine how prickly Hordak would be to an absolute dork like Sea Hawk. Could the pirate resist talking about setting his ships on fire for five seconds?

It might even be to Hordak’s benefit to give him familiar faces as a break, she figured. He’d done a splendid job pretending that people didn’t make him uncomfortable anymore, but she’d seen the tired look in his eyes more than once that day.

“Ah… Maybe we should,” Adora said after a moment. “He might want to see us.”

“Hah! You really think that?”

“…You know, I do. I don’t think we give him enough credit; I think he’s trying to have more relationships outside of Entrapta… Not having the looming threat of an alien space-god over your head does wonders for your mood. He’s kinda nice now, even? He’s… Trying really hard to be, at least. We talked a lot about the Xe-Ra Blade-“

“Oh, is that what it’s called? That’s so corny.”

“-And he wasn’t cold and silent at all, like before. He’s… content.” He’s _happy_ , Adora thought. Instead of a pulling, twisting feeling in her stomach, Adora felt warmth fill her chest. Certainly better than heartburn.

“Well, now we absolutely _aren’t_ going to check on him,” Catra shot back, crossing her arms. “I’m not gonna sit through you two geeking out about swords.”

“But they’re so _cool_ , Catra-“

“Nope!”

***

With Adora and Catra’s squabbling fading gently down the hall, Entrapta settled back down again. She wiggled further into the pile of cushions, offering her hair back to Glimmer to braid. “This feels so nice… Like when we were in the Fright Zone, Scorpia!!” She exclaimed. “Girl’s night, just like it used to be.”

“Oh, this is _significantly_ better,” Scorpia sighed, reclined with Perfuma as she carefully practiced her makeup. The world could end, and Scorpia would be tranquil. “The friends being here, having fun? Oh, that’s definitely the same. Everything else?” Her eyes wandered up to Perfuma’s. “Way better.”

Glimmer, oddly, had stayed behind, not following Adora and Catra like she typically would. In fact, she seemed to be more alert now that they were no longer in the room. She eyed Entrapta with growing apprehension, her braiding slowing to an absolute crawl.

“…S—o,” The Queen began, drawing out the word as she leaned in. “Be honest, Entrapta… What’s it like?”

There was a long, empty moment of silence. Entrapta cocked her head to the side, blinking dumbly at the Queen. “What’s what like?” She was confused (and kind of irritated by the vagueness), but she was smiling politely anyways.

“You know…” Glimmer looked away for a small moment, before returning her gaze with a smirk.

Mermista, Perfuma, and Scorpia exchanged morbidly curious glances. Mermista sent Imp away in a rush; the moment she and Perfuma saw his tail disappear into the vents, they joined Glimmer in staring her down. Scorpia, however, looked like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was currently, and was eyeing the door. 

Entrapta shrank from the sudden crowding, her eyes darting between the three of them. “I-I really don’t know what you mean, I-“

She heaved out a gasp, realizing with a sharp start _exactly_ what they meant. Her hands flew to her mouth- including the ones made of hair-, her eyes as large as a deer’s in light.

“OH. _That_.”

The silence she gave them was borderline ominous, her lips pulling into a thin line as she avoided any and all eye contact. She slowly covered her face with a pillow; however, it couldn’t hide the way her ears were burning red.

Glimmer had expected her to be an open book; this was everything but. “Sorry, I just thought…“ She trailed off, her own face turning pink. She’d just been… Curious. For Reasons.

Entrapta made a low whining noise, her head shaking to and fro as she clutched her pillow. “No, I’ll… I’ll tell you.” When she lifted her head up, her face was as red as her ears. “You’ll find out eventually, anyways. The probability of it getting out is nearly 100%, with all those clones running around…”

Another long pause. “…He’s fine,” She squeaked out. “It works.”

Mermista made a face, not convinced in the slightest. “ _’It works’_? And you’re _marrying_ him?” She clicked her tongue. “His personality isn’t _that_ interesting.”

“I-I-I don’t think I should say a-anything too specific, Hordak w-w-would be _mortified_ …” Entrapta stammered out, now clutching the pillow tightly to her chest.

“You CANNOT just marry an alien man from an alien race and say ‘it’s fine’. I know you, you hate being the only one that knows information. Spill it,” Glimmer demanded.

“… _Well_ …”

**

About fifteen minutes later, Adora and Catra returned to a room full of screaming.

Not terrified screaming, though they had to rush into the guest room with weapons drawn to learn that.

The room was _chaos_. While Glimmer yelled at the bride-to-be above her, Mermista, Scorpia, and Perfuma were in near hysterics. Entrapta had lifted herself to the ceiling by her pigtails, her scarlet, nearly steaming face covered in her hands.

“YOU’RE _LYING_!!!”

“ENTRAPTA, YOU CANNOT JUST SAY THAT LIKE THAT’S _NOTHING-!!!”_

 _“_ TAKE IT BACK!! I CAN’T UNSEE THIS!! IT’S IN MY _BRAIN_ , NOW, ENTRAPTA!!!”

“THANKS!! I HATE IT!!!”

Catra and Adora, fizzy drinks in hand, stared vacantly at the scene. Maybe they should have went to get water, instead…

“…Do I even want to know?” Adora mumbled, the corner of her eye twitching.

Finally taking note of their presence, Glimmer turned to them with a jerk. The other three simultaneously turned in separate directions while feigning disinterest. Glimmer looked behind her to see this, and nervously laughed, waving at Catra and Adora in a short burst. “O-Oh, hey, guys!! You’re back earlier than I thought!!” She cleared her throat. “W-We were just… Doing nothing!”

“Doing nothing?” Catra scoffed, rolling her eyes. She tossed the dark blue bottles onto the pile of cushions they’d accrued over the night, flopping onto the bed with a huff. “Right… Okay. Well. Can you guys reign it in? You’re going to cause an earthquake.”

Entrapta slowly lowered from the ceiling, giggling madly despite being red as an apple. “You guys are weird…” She muttered, still covering her face.

She watched the girls through the spaces between her fingers, their voices growing steadier and conversational as they laughed away the situation. She let out a deep breath, her smile fading as she held her pillow close again.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Entrapta lifted her head up from its place on her knees. “Hey, Perfuma… I want to apologize again. I know I’ve already apologized, like, five times, but I was just so mean, and-!“ She began, cutting into the conversation.

Mermista silenced her with a swat of her pillow, face screwed up in a stern pout. “Enough!!! We get it.”

“Water under the bridge,” Perfuma added, an apologetic smile gracing her features. “I’m sorry, too. I forget how different our Kingdoms are, and I spoke carelessly about it. I had no idea that yours was led by guys like that.”

Entrapta’s hair grew limp as her face fell. “They took over after my parents left. Wholly illegal, honestly, it was basically a coup d'état without the murder. I have to go through everything they did, just because they did so many illogical things!!! I’m not even Queen yet, and I already have so much work…” She whined miserably. “I wish they’d warned me about them… I wouldn’t have let them get away with it for so long.”

Adora joined Entrapta at her side, with Catra joining hers. “They were just a group of fanboys back then, I bet. Your parents probably didn’t think they’d turn on you like that,” Adora rationalized, her eyebrows drawing together as she copied Perfuma’s sympathetic smile. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her voice growing soft. “I’m sure your mom would be really proud of you for standing up for yourself,” She said.

Entrapta nodded a little, her own self-assured one returning as she turned to the other Princesses. “My mom actually left me a note. Double Trouble found it; Hordak gave it to me, after I de-stressed,” She revealed to them. She procured it from her bag using her pigtails, bringing it to her body and letting it sit delicately in her hands.

It read Entrapta’s name in neat cursive, with the phrase “ _For Your Wedding_ ” written underneath. Though the envelope had dulled with time, it was still an elegant white, with just the barest scent of rose. Unassuming, even, for a letter written by a Queen. 

Entrapta’s gaze grew distant, her thumb tracing the seam of the envelope. “I… I haven’t read it yet,” She admitted.

Adora sat up a bit, realizing where this was going. “Did you want to, now?” She asked.

Entrapta nodded again. “Yeah… Can I read with you guys here? I just…”

Didn’t want to be alone.

“…Would like some people I love around me,” Entrapta finished. She was joined then by Scorpia, Perfuma, Glimmer, and Mermista. The six girls sat around her in a close circle as she gently lifted the envelope open.

The stationary was still pristine, kept safe inside its packaging. The handwriting was elegant, deep purple… And smudged, in some places.

Entrapta recognized it like the name of a friend she’d long forgotten.

 _Mom_.

She lifted her head to see nothing but encouraging smiles. Taking a deep breath, reaching out to hold someone’s hand- in that case, Scorpia’s claw-, she read aloud, voice quiet.

_“’My dearest, brightest star, I write to you because I feel I may not see you again. Your father and I have discovered something incredible that may turn the tide of Dryl’s depression. I dare not say anymore, should this note fall into the wrong hands. Where we’re going is very dangerous; though it may just be paranoia… I write to you on this special day, so that I may be with you in your heart if I cannot be with you in person._

_Your father and I are so very proud of you. We have seen you grow from just a wee thing to a child unburdened by what society expects of her- and what those dolts say about us. Wild and carefree, you are, and I hope you never lose that spirit. I envy it so deeply…_

_When you are Queen, you will find many people- men and women alike- that will try to tell you who you are and how to rule with your husband. They will look down on you for your every move, your every breath. But you are brilliant, and steadfast; you follow your own path, even if you have to build it as you go. You will find someone who loves you for all of that, and he will be a wonderful husband and a noble King._

_Even if he’s a little short, or a little hairy. Or perhaps very tall and completely hairless. Who knows? You might even like girls! You only like robots right now, but whomever you give your heart to, I know they will be deserving of it._

_Always remember: keep your hair tidy, my little star.’”_

The silence after Entrapta concluded the letter wasn’t tense; it was simply silence. A moment for reflection, even. She didn’t feel an urge to cry, but that didn’t mean the rest of the room was spared- even Catra had gotten a tad misty-eyed.

Entrapta held the note close to her chest, her eyes sliding closed. For a moment, she hugged it tightly. When she opened her eyes again, they swirled with conflict as she briefly skimmed the letter again.

“…They still left me,” She said after a pause. “It still… hurts… I still don’t know what happened to them.”

Adora smiled knowingly, wrapping her arms around her in a tender embrace. “It’s okay if it hurts, Entrapta.”

“We’re always going to be here for you,” Catra added with a surprising amount of compassion, hand resting on Adora’s shoulder. “And… They didn’t leave you with nothing.”

Nodding once, Entrapta folded the note closed again. “I feel like I know more than just why they left. My mom was struggling with the same standards I was… I think she really _would_ be proud that we got rid of those dumb rules forever.”

“Absolutely!!!” Glimmer beamed, sparkles popping around her head. “Now, Adora, Catra… I think it’s time we get into your haul. I think we need it.”

**

“Hehe… Catra, look. If I hold my hand up like this, it looks like I have _three_ hands.”

“Whoaaaa… I wanna have three hands, too… No fair…”

Entrapta shook her head at the two stumbling about. Adora and Catra had been like this for an hour. After _one_ glass. The others hadn’t fared much better; the ones that were still awake were giggling and slurring madly as they played a game of cards.

And she thought she had a low tolerance… “I think you guys still have a few years to go before you can handle this stuff,” Entrapta lamented with a chuckle, collecting the bottles with strands of hair. She smiled a little to herself, another lock retrieving her recording device. She created a new log folder just that morning, and she already had one to note.

“Monarch Duties Log Number One- I will need to set a certain standard for consumption of toxic substances. The youth will surely benefit from my knowledge and lead better, healthier lives!!”

“Ehh… Killjoy…” Adora whined, face screwing up as she blew a raspberry at her.

“Adora, we have to… We have to stop the wedding… She must be stopped…” Catra managed to say, letting out a small meow as she was picked up by Entrapta’s hair.

Entrapta held Adora in the other, with Melog echoing Catra’s chirping as they followed the small woman to the bed. Without much of a struggle, Entrapta coaxed the two girls to lay down, patting the empty space between their stomachs for Melog to snuggle into. They began to snore the moment they were tucked in, with Adora holding her girlfriend tightly and drooling in her hair.

The other Princesses began to drop like flies after that, one by one finding a place to rest as they bid the others goodnight.

Entrapta, on the other hand, was still wide awake, and probably would be for a while. Nerves, she reasoned. It was her big day, after all, as of one hour ago.

She took a deep breath. _Wow_. In no less than twelve hours, she’d be part of a unit. A pair. It wouldn’t just be one on paper; she would be bound to Hordak with a spell, and he would be to her. She was still herself, her own person… But she wouldn’t _just_ be a singular person. She’d be one-half of something else. It was…

Nerve-wracking.

Worry still ate at her, despite her greatest attempts to will it away. She was still afraid she’d screw it up; after all, so many of her experiments ended in failure. She’d considered the one she’d started with Hordak to be her greatest one ever. If it failed, she wouldn’t know what to do with herself. He loved her enough to disobey Horde Prime, his creator, his master…

…But did he love her enough to _marry_ her? Did he even understand what this would mean for him?

She couldn’t help but think of all her faults; how loud she was, how much she talked… How she wasn’t keyed in to the world like everyone else was. They were fine now, when their love was still fresh and exciting. But what about when she was old? What about when her faults became too great to handle, like when she lost it earlier? What if she got too stressed again, and shut down?

It was mostly paranoia, and she knew that- her mind playing out her worst fears in an attempt to protect itself.

And, yet… It didn’t satisfy her. The memory of her broken reflection still sat in her mind, like a buzzing alarm.

She’d drifted through the castle as she pondered, moving towards the kitchen unthinkingly. She hesitated when she realized where she was going, but pressed on nonetheless.

She wanted to talk to him about it. No doubt, nocturnal as Hordak was, he was still with Sea Hawk… Well, if he hadn’t already lost his patience with the pirate.

Hordak walked out of the kitchen door just as Entrapta walked up to it, her hand outstretched for the doorknob. Her heart skipped a beat when his expression brightened immediately, as it did every time he saw her.

“Ah!” He chirped, ears twitching with surprise. “There you are. Wandering the hallways? How unlike you,” He teased sarcastically, stepping toward her. He unfolded his arms from his chest as she lifted herself into them, stepping more squarely into the hallway as he adjusted his balance. With Entrapta raising herself on her pigtails, he could look directly into her eyes, and could see the softest flecks of violet and blue.

“You look better,” He added after a second, raising the back of his palm to graze her cheek.

“I feel better,” She responded, kissing one of his claws as it brushed her lip. “I had a ton of fun with the other Princesses.”

“Wonderful. I’m happy for you, my darling.” Hordak had been jealous, initially, of having her attention stolen away yet again; however, it was far more manageable when she returned to him with the color in her face. He knew he could rely on Adora to keep Entrapta happy…

There was a crash behind Hordak, the sound of a guitar string breaking, and broken singing. Then, out sauntered Sea Hawk, disheveled and stumbling drunk. “Entrapta!!” He cried, cheeks red. “What a coincidence!! You know this guy? He’s a cool guy!!” He slurred with far too much confidence, grinning broadly underneath his mustache. “He _likes_ my shanties!!”

Hordak chuckled softly, turning his head towards the sounds of his evening. “I fail to see why this gentleman is regarded as he is. He has been jovial company, for me.”

Entrapta’s eyebrows rose into her bangs. Really? Hordak wouldn’t pretend to like someone like this. So Hordak was actually _getting along_ with Sea Hawk? Mermista was going to lose it, she thought.

“Hehe… I guess _someone_ has to like his shanties, statistically, when you factor in population and the random variable of taste,” She mumbled to him, watching Sea Hawk fall back into the kitchen with a snort.

“Well… To be honest, I’m more interested in the thing he has. With the strings. What is it?” Hordak whispered back. He’d managed to bluff his ignorance away with the drunken man, but now he was curious. Tools, made not for war? How unique.

“They’re called guitars!! There’s different types of them. Did you want one?” Entrapta asked him. He’d vaguely mentioned his interest in music, but she hadn’t thought he was interested in making it.

“Perhaps. I will require more research.” Hordak tilted his head to brush the strand of purple by his cheek as it closed the door behind him. Sea Hawk could still be heard fumbling about in the kitchen, but they paid him no mind.

When they were alone again, Hordak sighed, soft and shaking, as he cupped her cheek and nuzzled her temple. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” He asked in a rushed tone. When he pulled away, his face betrayed a hint of stress. “Surely I’m not the only one.”

Entrapta nodded enthusiastically. Oh, of course Hordak was worried, too. This was even more foreign to him than it was to her. Perhaps, now, it was finally sinking in for him what marriage meant. “No, I’m definitely freaking out,” She admitted, closing her eyes with a huff.

Hordak hummed, pressing his forehead to hers. “That’s a relief. I am aware that anxiety is very common, but it truly is a distressing sensation. Nothing compared to Prime’s presence, but my anxieties are lessened knowing you feel it, too. If I may share my thoughts…?” He trailed off. When Entrapta opened her eyes, she could see him pouting with utmost sincerity.

She feared hearing it, but this was a new experience for Hordak. They’d agreed to talk their way through things he didn’t understand. “Go ahead,” She said. “What’s on your mind?”

“… I worry I may faint when I see you, darling.”

Entrapta let out a giggle almost as a reflex. “ _What?_ ” She balked. “Seriously? What, in my dress? Hordak, I’m not _that_ pretty!!” The simplistic thinking wasn’t unlike him, but this was next level.

Hordak pulled an expression like she’d just tried to claim protons weren’t _that_ positively charged. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” He asserted, his pout growing a little more childish as he turned his head from her slightly. Red began to dust his cheeks. “You don’t wear gowns. I’ve never seen you in one, so I fear I may not react properly and embarrass myself.”

She sighed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want to mess it up, either...” Entrapta admitted wearily. “The margin of error for this is so wide, and I want everything to be perfect. I’ve been working overtime, trying to take on all this responsibility-”

She began to ramble, almost unaware of her own words as they tumbled out. “-I mean, being a Queen requires all this studying, and then I have to figure out how to keep the alliance with the other towns intact-“

“What? Why didn’t you tell me about these duties?” Hordak cut in, not unkindly. “Entrapta, I’m not unfamiliar to leading a nation. Though I’ll look to you for a… empathetic approach… I tout great efficiency. I’ll gladly help you.”

Entrapta blushed, sheepish at the offered assistance. “But… Your punishment… Won’t you be busy?”

“Bah.” He waved away his problems like flies. “Those tasks are simple, and I will also not be alone. You’ll be helping me in turn, right?”

“Of course!! We do things together!!!” Entrapta cried enthusiastically, without a single bit of hesitation. With that, everything snapping into focus for her. “We… We do things together,” She repeated, smiling tenderly. “We’re lab partners.”

Hordak nodded resolutely. “Lab partners,” He echoed.

Gosh, Entrapta loved this guy so much. “Now I just want everything to be perfect tomorrow…” She trailed off.

“Mmh… even if it’s not… Imperfection is beautiful, is it not?”

Entrapta blinked owlishly at both the pointed statement and Hordak’s smug grin. The words were familiar, weren’t they?

Oh. That’s what… She said to him the day they became friends, wasn’t it? He remembered that?

Her hair fluttered with her delight, even as she shook her head and groaned. “Alright, I’m taking your romance novels away from you. You’re getting too powerful, and now you’re aware of it.”

He squawked in offense. “Never!!” He cried, attacking her cheek with many, nipping kisses. His ears twitched at the sound of her squeaking, ignoring the light push to his chest as she squirmed in his grip.

“Mermista is getting her stuff back, Hordak!!!” She squealed, managing to keep him at bay. “Come on, you have to. She gave us a really nice aquarium as a wedding present!!”

Hordak stopped his playful assault at the word, “present”, his ears drooping as a despairing thought came to his mind. “Ah… Entrapta, about my gift to you…“ He began, bowing his head in shame.

“Oh!!! Can I give you mine now? I know it’s supposed to be for our wedding day, but… That’s today, as of one hour and fifteen minutes ago!!” Entrapta beamed, already reaching into her pocket. “I think you’ll really love it.”

Hordak lifted his head as he spoke, trying to keep a positive face. “O-Oh, without a doubt, Entrapta. But I must confess, I-“

Abruptly, the air was stolen from his lungs. Before he could tell her what had happened to his gift to her, she had pulled out her gift to him. The crystal chip _\- his_ crystal, perfectly slotted into a silver pendant. When Entrapta clipped the thin, metal chain it around his neck, it sat, as always, right in the hollow of his collarbone.

“Sorry I stole it… I just thought that, even though you don’t need it for your bionic pieces anymore, you still really cherish it. So I made this!! It can be easily dismantled if you want the chip-“

“I will kill anything that ever tries to do such a thing. I will guard this with my _life_.”

“Hehe… I love you, too.”

***

**

*

A chess piece moved carefully from one space to the next. Green eyes narrowed at the move, thin lips pulling into and even thinner line. Eyes of humans and clones were locked on the two, wide with apprehension as the match reached a heated conclusion.

“What is your next move, Brother? Choose wisely,” Marlin, a clone with neatly combed hair and glasses, spoke in a soft, lilting voice.

His opponent, Brando, glared, scratching his more unkempt hair as he scowled down at the board. “Zip it, nerd. I’m thinkin’.”

Their audience was designated to keep watch over the wedding, but things had been progressing without even the slightest hitch. The courtyard, where most of the festivities lay, was bursting with enthralled guests from all over Etheria. The clones were used to crowds, but their senses were positively overloaded with all the delightful games, music, and delicious, tiny foods. Entrapta had brought out one of her larger robots, and had it rigged to lift a guest in the air if one sat in its palm.

They only momentarily lamented their job, wishing to directly interact with it all. Frosta was kind, however, and an army all on her own; she graciously sent the clones to visit their Brothers and the Etherians. To “have fun”, a new thing many of them were learning to do. They had concluded they very much liked “fun”, and would like to have more of it in the future!

Scorpia was among the crowd, as well. She had been gallivanting with and the other Princess, playing the games and food prepared. She had proudly won a cute toy for Perfuma… Only to then have it stolen by Imp. Oh, well. She’d just get it back later, she’d figured.

She saw Hordak wandering about throughout the mid-morning, obviously discomforted without Entrapta. He’d been ordered to enjoy his hard work, but he looked more like he was surveying a military operation than his own wedding celebration. Scorpia waved whenever she saw him, but he was wholly distracted by whatever was on his mind.

She’d stumbled upon Kadroh, The Dereks, and some other clones playing games for candy near the back doors. She decided to get in on the action on a whim. Perfuma had to go and get Entrapta prepared for the ceremony, anyways.

So far, Marlin had been a safe bet, as he clearly had more experience with the game’s mechanics. Scorpia hadn’t wanted Brando to feel defeated, though, so she bet her pieces on him regardless.

“Checkmate!”

_“WHAT?!?!”_

Brando flipped the board, roaring in anger as he lost to Marlin for the third time. Pieces scattered everywhere, the other clones groaning and cheering in equal measure. Candy was passed around with grumbles, with Scorpia giving hers to Kadroh with a small shrug.

“YOU’RE A DIRTY CHEATER!!” Brando shouted, yanking his Brother to his feet.

“I am not!! We all read the rules-“

“I’ll read _your_ rules, punk!!!”

Scorpia let out a small noise, quickly stepping up. “Guys, hey, let’s not get violent-!”

She interrupted herself with another, slightly louder “Oh!” as she caught sight of Hordak approaching them. He had been walking calmly towards the crowd, but as soon as he saw the clones begin to fight, he closed the distance between them rapidly.

Hordak’s teeth bared at what he saw. “What in Prime’s name are you idiots doing!?! You’re supposed to be running security while all of these people are in the castle!!! This is unacceptable behavior!!!” He cried, separating Marlin and Brando with a growl. “Need I remind you that there are seven dwarves that could be roaming around, trying to hurt my future Queen?”

His head snapped to Kadroh. “And YOU. Don’t you have a Pegasus to discuss political theory with?!”

Kadroh huffed. “Swift Wind is with Bow!! They’ve been setting up the video connection so our brothers can watch you get married. Unlike you, I actually consider their feelings!” He chided, hands moving to his hips.

“Oh, spare me.”

The groom was already dressed for the ceremony, Scorpia noted as he bickered with Kadroh. Mermista hadn’t neglected Hordak’s own attire, and had even taken his exoskeleton into account. He wore a black bodysuit with purple embellishments, the collar sitting high and close on his neck. There were large windows on the sides and along his spine, much like most of his clothes. A necessity, unfortunately. There was seemingly no effort to hide the discoloration of his skin, however; he displayed it proudly, even. Around his waist, he wore a purple sash with pink trim, clipped there by a gold brooch. To compliment the gold there, he wore two gold armbands on his bare arms; one on his biceps, another on his wrists. Underneath that, he wore black leggings that fed into slim, black boots.

Scorpia blinked at the sight of him, fighting the urge to smile. Nothing was done about how he styled his hair, and she knew why; his hair was sensitive, and he melted into goo whenever it was touched. She’d watched Entrapta turn him from a furious beast to a purring kitten in half a second with it, and was forbidden from mentioning it again.

“You look really nice, Hordak!” Scorpia exclaimed, her claws touching together as she beamed. “Entrapta’s going to love it.”

At the compliment, the cold façade Hordak possessed broke. He chuffed, his cheeks tinging red. “Thank you, Scorpia,” He responded curtly, though he was clearly trying not to smile back. With his angry bubble effectively popped, he sighed wearily, shaking his head as his arms fell to his sides. “Please, Brothers, do not test my patience.”

Brando smiled sheepishly, raising his hands in surrender. “Eh… Sorry, Boss. We took a lunch break, that’s all.”

Hordak twitched at the name. Had he said five brain cells? Perhaps it was more like two. Between the lot of them. “Where did you learn to talk like that? I know I haven’t been teaching any you how to develop these… _colorfu_ l personalities.” His eyes narrowed at the unruly appearance of his Brother. Was he wearing a spiked choker? Where did he get that?!

Kadroh happily explained. “Oh, Brother, we have been scouring Etherian media!! In order to understand our complicated new emotions, we have been emulating characters we admire in order to develop our own identities!!”

Hordak’s face slowly fell into one of exhausted horror. “So… If I’m getting this correct… You’re showing them movies, and letting them copy whatever character they like?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I said.”

A groan, long and suffering. “Please refrain from doing that until I have properly filtered what you consume. I beg you to.” With that, Hordak sent them all on their way, trying to fight the headache they were building in his skull.

“…Except you, Scorpia,” Hordak said suddenly, turning his head to her.

The tall woman halted her movement, eyebrows raising in question as he kept her. “What’s up? Everything alright in Hordak Land?” She asked.

He huffed, his head turning towards the door as he clasped his hands in front of him. “Yes. I… You have always been a talented singer,” Hordak started, voice a tad uneasy. “Imp particularly enjoys it; whenever he heard you sing in the Fright Zone, he would return to me and mimic the sound ad nauseum.”

Scorpia’s eyebrows rose slightly, a little surprised he was bringing it up. “Oh, yeah! Little guy did always seem to be around when I was practicing… I guess you’re not a fan, then?” Her smile was apologetic, her claws making low clicks as she tapped them together.

“Ah, quite the opposite, actually.” Hordak took a small breath, composing himself a bit more. “I know this is short notice, but… Would you mind singing a particular song for me, when Entrapta and I dance? It is particularly lovely, and I think you would elevate the song with your voice.”

Surprise after surprise was heaped onto Scorpia. It was hardly unwelcome, though. She let out a coo of glee, her eyes sparkling at the request. “Really? You mean it? Oh, wow, Boss, that’s so nice of you to say!!”

Hordak flinched at the name. “You don’t need to call me that. Just Hordak is fine. You, of all people, have no business addressing me as your superior… Not after what I’ve taken from you.”

While he could easily renew his relationship with Adora and Catra, his relationship to Scorpia was a tad different. Adora and Catra could grow to see him as a paternal figure because he had, albeit apathetically, raised them; from Scorpia, he stole her _birthright._ Her _kingdom_. She had parents that she remembered, and he was no father to her when they first met. He doubted “sorry” could mend that. He had treated her more familiarly than Adora and Catra as she was growing up, but that had amounted to addressing her by name and letting her do as she pleased as Force Captain. Much like with the others, it was only now that he felt willing to care for her.

Scorpia’s eyes softened slightly, her eyebrows furrowing. “… My mothers didn’t trust you, you know,” She stated suddenly. “They knew you were lying when you said you meant no harm. They knew you were going to attack everyone else on Etheria. But… They didn’t care. To them, the rest of the world had left them sick and dying; at the point we were at, you were an angel to us.”

Hordak was failing to see where she was going with this. The memory of it all made his stomach churn. “I did what was necessary to keep my new soldiers alive. It was convenient, the state I found your people in. I-I had no kind feelings in my heart-!“ He began to say, refusing to let her give him an out.

“So when I got sick, you didn’t try everything to help me? Because that’s not what I remember.”

He froze, eyes wide. Scorpia looked to him knowingly. “I remember you discussing it with them. You explained vaccines, how it would prevent others from getting sick. You explained, carefully, medicine you knew they wouldn’t understand, and could do whatever you wanted with. But I’m not a giant, mutated monster, am I? Instead, I’m here, safe. Like you promised them I’d be.”

Hordak balked at the idea. “S-Such medicine was rudimentary, it was just a disdain for cruelty that compelled me to…” He stammered. “You may have forgiven me, but I have sinned greatly. Stained this planet with my corruption and greed.”

“Annnnnd now you’re getting married to my best friend, and you’re going to be a part of that planet. Life’s weird. I think you should chill out about it, that’s all!!” She shrugged. “I’m not saying you’re perfect… But you seem more comfortable being a good person than you ever were being bad. Maybe that’s a good sign for the future.”

Hordak could do nothing else but accept it. “Alright… If you say so. I hope I live up to your expectations. The song, however…” He took out his data pad, offering it to her with both hands. “It’s about an hour in… it’s a dancing scene.”

Scorpia let out a small sound, nodding once with resolution. “I won’t let you down, Hordak.”

“Hey!! Hordak, Scorpia!!!” Glimmer called out from above them. She teleported from the window down to their level, dressed in her matriarchal garb. “There you are!! We’ve been looking everywhere for you two. It’s high noon!”

Hordak jolted in alarm. “What? Already? Well then… I suppose it’s time.” He was struck again by nerves, but refused to show it in front of Glimmer or Scorpia. “Please don’t drop me off too far from the gate… I’m not that spry,” He reminded.

The look he got in response told him the Queen knew better. “I won’t. It’s just a two minute walk. Plenty of time for Entrapta to be brought out to wait for you. Exactly as planned,” She explained, stressing the last bit to reassure him. “You’re going to have to relax, Hordak. If you work yourself up too much, you’re going to panic. And if you run out on Entrapta-”

“You’ll skin me alive. I’m aware.” Suddenly, he barked out a laugh, covering his mouth. “Ah… Excuse me. No. I won’t run. I’m not worried about that…” He felt his face get hot. “…Is she beautiful? Will I be able to handle the sight, do you think?”

They stared at him, eyes squinted, like he’d said something absurd.

“… If you faint, we’ll just put your clothes on another clone and send Entrapta down the aisle with them. Nobody will know the difference.”

“WH- _EXCUSE_ ME-!?”

***

**

*

Hordak was surprised to see Kadroh awaiting him when he was teleported to the road. The custom, as he’d read, was that he was supposed to take this journey alone.

Kadroh had changed in the interim, wearing something similar to Hordak but lacking the purple accents. His sash, as well, was a dark red instead of purple. “Hello again, Brother!!” He greeted… Still munching on the candy he won.

Hordak’s eye twitched. “That is full of sugar. It will make you violently ill.”

His brother blinked vacantly, his chewing grinding to a halt. After a moment, he shrugged and continued unabated.

Growing even more irritated, Hordak let out a ragged sigh. “Why is _he_ here?” He bit out, turning to Glimmer.

“He’s your Best Man! Entrapta’s got Scorpia and Catra- you’ve got your Brothers!!” She gave him a thumbs up. “Sorry, I’ve gotta go! See you at the top, guys!!”

Wait.

Brothers?

_Plural?_

As if on cue, he was tackled by his collection of moronic Brothers, each dressed exactly like Kadroh.

“Ah, our Brother is going to be a King!! How joyous, how wonderful!!!”

Hordak closed his eyes, counting to ten as he was chirped at by different cadences of his own voice. Why did none of them act like _him_ , if they liked him so much?!

With a sigh, he let the irritation fade from his mind. In its place was an emotion he could only describe as, “fond surrender”. It was… unorthodox, but they were his family now, in a way. Now more than ever. Without Prime, Hordak was someone they looked up to as a very literal elder brother. Even if they were a bunch of giant, squeaking spacebats with the personalities of comedy acts…

They were, unfortunately, _his_ giant, squeaking spacebats with personalities like comedy acts.

“Alright, alright… Settle down,” He grumbled, yanking himself free of their grip. “You’ll all be silent when we see my bride. I don’t want your irritable squawking in the background of my memory.”

With his gaze set straight ahead, he took his first steps towards the castle. They chattered away despite him, marveling at this strange, wondrous custom.

Kadroh had begun to eye him as he trailed slightly behind- Hordak had ignored it for the time being, but the expression on the other’s face compelled him to call him out. “Yes, Kadroh? Something on your mind?” He asked, not taking his eyes off his horizon.

His Brother merely hummed, initially. “Oh… Nothing. Just… thinking, I suppose. Many more of us will undoubtedly follow in your footsteps, Brother, and find partners of our own,” Kadroh mused aloud.

Hordak nodded once at the thought with a short hum of his own. “I suppose. I recommend it, actually; it’s helped me learn about Etheria far faster, having a teacher like Entrapta.”

“I see… Any advice you could impart to your Brothers about love?”

Scratching his chin, Hordak mulled over his response. He _was_ in a position of authority over this, wasn’t he? Relatively speaking, of course…

“…Listen up!!” He called out, turning as he spoke to his brothers. “I, your Eldest Brother, have simple guidelines if you want to find a partner like I have. The first, and most important: if she’s shorter than you, you _must_ be aware of things on high shelves. She won’t say it, but she wants you to get it for her. Secondly: if she’s upset with you, bringing her favorite snacks as tribute will help.”

His Brothers listened with rapt attention, nodding sagely as he spoke. However, as they rounded the corner and the gate came into view, their eyes looked past him and grew to the size of dinner plates.

“Finally,” Hordak continued, wholly unaware. “She is precious. Perfect in every way, hence why you chose her. If you wish to devote yourself to anything, devote yourself to her. The love she will give you will outshine Prime’s in every conceivable way. As long as you do this, every day will be-“

“Brother,” Kadroh cut in with a soft voice, grabbing his arm suddenly. He was smiling rather excitedly, head pointed to the gate. “She’s there. Look.”

Hordak whipped around at the statement, ears perking up as he finally came face-to-face with his bride.

“….Beautiful,” He breathed out, his feet stumbling into movement without his consent.

She was stunning, even with her face obscured by a wine-colored veil. It was held in place by golden clips in her hair, pinning her bangs back from her face. Her gown was the lightest lavender- almost white, but against her far more vivid hair, it stood out more prominently. While the dress was low-cut, lace adorned her from wrist to neck. Its skirt and train trailed behind her like she was sitting atop clouds, shifting and casting elegant shadows as she shifted from one foot to the other. Her hair was woven into a large braid, adorned with purple blossoms as it swayed subtly.

Kadroh only belated realized what was happening, blinking at the space Hordak had been in moments ago. “Brother, wait, you aren’t supposed to _run_ -!!”

**

At the gate, Catra and Scorpia stood behind Entrapta, both dressed in wine colored gowns with their preferred cuts. Their heads were adorned the laurels of the same, violet flowers Entrapta had in her hair. Scorpia held the rings on a dark red pillow, her claws sinking into the fabric with her firm grasp. Catra, meanwhile, held Hordak’s weapon of choice- A Nodachi blade, he’d called it. It weathered by age and use, the blade missing several inches where it was broken. It was a large weapon that Catra needed to grip with both hands, but the weight was nearly feather-light.

The other Princesses were near the altar with Glimmer, waiting for them there with baskets of petals. Between them was the whole of Dryl, lining the path that Entrapta and Hordak would walk together. Their voices were a soft ruckus behind Adora, who had placed herself on the opposite side of the gateway from Entrapta. There, she could see Hordak and the clones. She preferred to be where she could watch them, in case anything went wrong.

After all. Be prepared for anything.

… Anything _except_ Hordak taking off at top speed towards Entrapta, gunning it like an absolute madman at the first sight of her.

Adora didn’t react, at first. Huh. Was he supposed to do that? She didn’t think he was supposed to do that. Should she say something?

Oops, too late. Entrapta turned her head just as she was lifted up suddenly, letting out an alarmed cry as she was wrapped up in Hordak’s arms, spun twice as he came to a stuttering stop.

Hordak held her to his eye level, panting under his breath as his ears twitched wildly. “… _Beautiful_.”

Entrapta giggled, her eyes shyly wandering to her friends watching from the sidelines. Several of them were trying not to laugh, but it seemed like they couldn’t stop snickering at Hordak’s wide-eyed wonder.

“Not that spry, huh…?” Scorpia muttered, causing Catra to hide a smirk behind the handle of the blade.

Entrapta caught it, shaking her head. “What happened to not embarrassing yourself…?” She whispered to him.

His beaming smile held no shame. “I don’t care anymore,” He stated simply. Gently, he placed her to the ground again. Hordak then sank to one knee, eye-level with her as he did so. He held her hand in his own like it was a blade, like a blossom- gently and reverently.

In response, Entrapta smoothed out her dress and stood straighter. She cleared her throat, leaning forward slightly. “Well, since you’re here… You may remove my veil, now, Hordak, and present me to my people,” She recited, the entire statement tinged with an air of mild sarcasm.

He chuckled quietly, delicately lifting the veil from her face. He’d seen her face a million times; in this moment, however, he saw her in an entirely new light. He released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, his hand returning to hold hers.

“You are a _Queen_ , my love.”

She grinned toothily. “Not yet!”

Suddenly, Hordak was the one being tugged about. Entrapta pulled him to his feet, clutching his hands tightly. “Promise you won’t speed-run this one, Hordak?” She teased.

“Don’t tempt me,” Was his equally playful response.

Hordak’s Brothers finally caught up, huffing and panting. Each wore looks of contempt, to which Hordak was oblivious too. Adora chuffed at them, moving into place as Hordak and Entrapta began their walk to the castle.

What a dork, she thought. All that worrying, and he was the one that messed up. Well, at least it was something they could laugh about. Hordak was allowed to be a dork about Entrapta, if he wanted to be.

“Adora, I believe I am your partner for this procession,” Kadroh whispered kindly, bringing Adora out of her thoughts. He extended his arm to her, giving a small wink.

She took it easily, her heart swelling as she was embraced by the air of the event. Jubilant cheers filled the courtyard, calling out to Entrapta with adoration. Music rang out in the air- bells and drums- as orange leaves descended around them.

Adora’s eyes widened with alarm as they glinted in the afternoon sun; gold. They were throwing leaves made of _gold_ around them.

“Wow…” She breathed, star-struck by it. “Was this Entrapta’s idea?”

“No, this is a custom in Dryl. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Their mountains run deep with precious metals; even gold,” Kadroh explained, mirth filling every corner of his features. “Though I highly doubt they’d throw gold for just anyone!!” He added with a chuckle. “When you and Catra also have a union, I’m sure you will also have metal thrown at you.”

Adora turned bright red, her mouth dropping open in alarm. “I… Uh. Wow. Yeah, Uh. I haven’t… Thought about it, actually?” She smiled sheepishly.

Kadroh seemed confused by this. “Really? Catra has talked ad nauseum about it. She’s been prone to fits of sudden emotion, sobbing uncontrollably about how perfect _your_ wedding will be,” He tattled, eyeing the catgirl directly behind Hordak and Entrapta. “It’s been rather amusing, actually.”

“Oh yeah…?” Adora smirked. “How bad are we talking?”

“Hmm… Barely restrained tears the size of marbles?”

“Hehe. She’s not joking, then.” Adora sighed, watching her girlfriend turn her head to glare at Kadroh, obviously hearing her name being thrown around.

…Maybe, Adora thought. Not right now, definitely. She wasn’t ready yet. She wasn’t sure she could promise Catra something like that, with the weight Adora was still trying to let go of. However… She couldn’t imagine her heart wanting anyone else but her.

They had plenty of time, now. It was over. From there on, everything was just about finding their own pieces of happiness and cultivating it.

Queen Glimmer was waiting with the rest of the clones at the grand door of the castle. A large archway constructed of twisted metal and bundles of rough-cut gems framed the spot she stood under. At first glance, it appeared like woven branches of trees; a backdrop perfectly blending the natural and unnatural elements of Dryl.

The Queen held a large book aloft with magic, her entire form bouncing slightly with her excitement. She’d raved to Entrapta how excited she was to flex her authority in such a unique way; usually she was directing armies, after all.

When they arrived, they bowed and thanked Glimmer for being their officiator. Catra, Adora, and Scorpia moved to Entrapta’s side, while Kadroh took to Hordak’s side with his Brothers. Imp and Emily appeared then, just as Hordak was wondering where they’d gone off to. To his relief, his little companion sat on Kadroh’s shoulder, well-behaved.

Entrapta raised herself to Hordak’s height with her braid, holding his hand for balance as they took their places under the archway. They exchanged two expressions between them- anxiety and reassurance.

When Entrapta turned her head to Glimmer to speak, she was caught off guard by what was behind her. Sitting on two, iron pedestals were two crowns. She recognized them vaguely, like a memory of a memory. The king’s crown was a simple band of gold, a sharp v that dipped into the forehead filled with a dark, purple glass. The queen’s crown, however, was that and more- along with the band, there was an intricate headpiece that would sit at the back of her head like a golden halo.

She felt a vivid pull, seeing it. A flash of a woman that looked like an angel with that crown. Would she look like that, too?

“Entrapta, are you ready?” Hordak asked in a soft voice, squeezing her hand tenderly.

She looked back to him, mimicking his grip. “I think so,” She said. “We should probably get started just in case I change my mind, though.”

Glimmer forced back a laugh. “Okay… Then you’re the first one to say your vows. Whatever Hordak means to you,” She reminded.

Entrapta gulped, her hands gripping Hordak’s as she met his eye. “Well… I used to feel like an anomaly. Someone that existed just because of the law of variation. I had resigned myself to just robots- to an entire life of speaking and never being understood. Until I met you! For the first time, when I say, ‘obviously a flux destabilizer is the only option for converting an ion’, someone knows what that means!! And I finally have someone that I can learn from, work with… You made me realize that being weird isn’t a flaw in my design. It’s a feature!”

Hordak chuckled richly, his grip flexing around her hand. “Were it not for you being exactly as you are, I would be adrift; lost, with nothing but a false hope in a false god to carry me forward. With you, I realized that life could be pleasant and lovely, each day more so than the last. If I could, I would give you the universe for what you have done for me… I hope my soul is enough.”

Adora didn’t even have to look to know Catra was crying. She wanted to, as well. She could hear the stifled sniffles to her right, though, now understanding what had her so distraught. She wrapped her arm around her, offering silent comfort as the catgirl was swept up in the moment.

Glimmer opened up the book, the pages turning on their own to her desired spell. A strange electricity filled the air as she spoke, reciting its contents to the pair. Adora didn’t understand what the words meant; it was a magical language native to Etheria, not First Ones.

Hordak, in response to it, bristled like a cat, shivering as the foreign feeling washed over him from his fingertips to his toes. While he had consented to the spell being cast, he still didn’t enjoy the feeling of magic. It rang in his teeth, rattling them in his gums.

He only needed to endure it for a moment. As soon as the feeling came, it passed. “This is a spell of binding. As long as you wear your rings, you will be able to feel the other’s presence with you,” Glimmer explained.

At that, Scorpia stepped forward, a single, proud tear in her eye as she proudly offered the two rings on the pillow. Before, they’d been dull; now, however, they glowed with a pinkish magic, spread through the divots in the rings like veins.

Hordak took Entrapta’s from the pillow and slid it onto her finger; in return, Entrapta took his slightly larger one and did the same.

Glimmer grinned, unable to keep a professional façade anymore. “Starting this high sun, Hordak of Space and Entrapta of Dryl are one,” She called out to the raucous cheers of Dryl. “Congratulations. Consider yourself married, now.”

Hordak felt gobsmacked at the statement, glancing at Entrapta with concern. “…I don’t feel any different, my darling,” He fretted.

“Hm… That is an issue. Maybe this will help!”

Entrapta placed one hand gently on his shoulder, cradling the back of his head as she pulled him into a loving kiss. The entirety of his being melted into it, his eyes sliding closed as he embraced her.

Around them was joyous chaos. Mermista and Perfuma threw petals to the wind as they cheered, showering the couple in a richly-colored storm as the crowd celebrated the union with them.

To Entrapta and Hordak, however, while their lips were joined, there was absolute silence. They were the only ones in the entire universe. For them, all of it fell away to just them.

“Is that better?” Entrapta asked, her eyes still closed.

He purred softly. “Ah, yes. Much better.”

“One more thing, guys. Not too special- just gotta crown you King and Queen,” Glimmer reminded, knowing at this point the wedding was over for them. They probably would have run off, had she not said something. “Can you both kneel, facing the crowd?”

They obeyed, Entrapta using her braid to assist Hordak’s descent to the ground. For the first time, Hordak was directly looking at Dryl’s subjects. Humans and dwarves, mostly, but there were animalkind and aquakind there as well. People that, until just a short time ago, had only seen him as a terrifying monster. He was responsible for them, as well; he knew that. He prayed that, if nothing else, they trusted that he was at Entrapta’s beck and call. If he had to act like a literal pet to get that trust, he would be willing.

Entrapta held his hand as she heard Glimmer lift the crowns with magic behind her. “Entrapta of Dryl… Do you accept the crown of your Kingdom, swearing to uphold the interests and happiness of the people who crafted it?” The Queen recited.

Hordak’s hand was squeezed tightly- just for a split-second. “I do,” She vowed.

“Hordak of Space, do you accept the crown of your wife’s Kingdom, swearing to uphold the interests and happiness of the people who mined its ore?”

He closed his eyes. “I do,” He vowed.

At that, so lightly, it felt underwhelming, the crowns were placed simultaneously on their heads.

“Kingdom of Dryl, it is my honor as the Queen of Bright Moon to present to you your monarchs: King Hordak and Queen Entrapta!”

If the noise had been deafening before, it was blistering now. Hats and baskets were thrown into the air as gold flakes rained from the sky, mixing with the flower petals being thrown by the Princesses.

Hordak flinched at the sound, ears lowering in an attempt to shield his sensitive eardrums. As he did so, though, the crown shifted, threatening to slide off. He paled, righting them again despite the way they rung. He need only endure it… 

Entrapta, however, saw his discomfort easily. “Hmmm… Tradition states _you_ have to carry me over the threshold… But that’s really boring. Also, my house!!” She exclaimed. “Up you go!”

Hordak yelped as he was lifted off the ground by Entrapta’s braid and dropped into her arms with a _shocking_ amount of strength. His face flushed brilliantly, wholly caught off guard by the vulnerable positon he was in. Before he could protest, however, Entrapta let her true intentions be known to him; she carried him into the castle, where the sounds of the crowd were just muted echoes against the walls.

His face was painted with his adoration, the silence exactly what he needed. “Thank you, my love. Can… Can you please put me down, now? You holding me like this feels… odd.”

“Psshhh. No way. This is all the way to the Sanctum, your Majesty.” She giggled madly, stealing a kiss from his miffed face. “We can swap places halfway, if you want.”

“I can accept that compromise.”

***

**

Later that evening was the reception. A far more exclusive party, meant for royalty only. Entrapta, however, had mostly populated it with her close friends. It was held in the Great Hall, where Kadroh and the clones had taken advantage of all of Entrapta’s scrap metal and broken, robotic pieces. In the span of just two weeks, they turned it into a strange, eerie wonderland of crystal and iron. With… a large percentage of Hordak’s help.

Glimmer, Adora, and Bow- together, finally- sat at one of the many tables scattered about. “This… This is about as dark and foreboding as I expected, coming from Hordak,” Bow commented, shrinking slightly. “Sorry about leaving you guys alone, here. This castle just gives me the absolute creeps.”

“It should. It’s alive, after all.”

Glimmer beamed, turning in her seat at the sound of her dad’s voice. He waved pleasantly, joining them at their table with several wedding cupcakes on a large plate. While Hordak possessed no sweet tooth, Kadroh certainly did; he’d proven himself quite talented at baking.

“I must say… It’s interesting, to see Hordak settling down. Though it’s not surprising… I pegged him as a romantic immediately,” King Micah said aloud, eyeing the alien as he sat with his bride. “His fighting style is very… Poetic.”

“Wait- Dad, you fought Hordak before? Face-to-face??” Glimmer gawked, nearly toppling out of her seat. “What happened!?! Did you beat him?”

“Absolutely not. He knew my magic had a fuel gauge; he intentionally wore me down until I couldn’t use magic any longer, before switching to pursuing me aggressively with _that_ sword.”

King Micah pointed to the blade Catra had been holding before, sitting innocently behind the honored couple. “I was the one that broke it. I didn’t go down without a fight… but Hordak was a different creature when facing a foe one-on-one, back then. I often wondered why that was, when I was on Beast Island,” He mused, scratching his chin as he recalled the memory. Back then, Hordak had looked only slightly younger, but moved like a striking hawk, eyes bright red and full of hatred. It had been the sheer intimidation of him that had cut King Micah’s spirit the deepest.

“He hasn’t lost his touch…” Adora grumbled, rubbing her neck. “He was obviously in no state to fight when we dueled, but I was barely holding my own despite that.”

“Ah, yes. Perhaps that abnormality of his has given him some insight- more awareness of what he is capable of in that moment. I used to feel strange about it, but I had felt a bit honored he wanted to face me. And then, imagine my shock when he didn’t kill me!” Micah laughed, equally cringing at the memory. “I should ask him why he did that. I still have no idea...”

“Yeah… That’s a good point. Why did he just banish you? I mean, he sent you to a place where he assumed you’d die; but if he knew who you were, he would know that’s not a guarantee… Was he hoping you wouldn’t…?” Bow wondered, face screwed up in thought.

“Golden questions! None of which I think I’ll get to know. Hordak is a creature of secrets.”

Meanwhile, Hordak felt his ears burning so hotly, he was afraid he might be catching a fever. “Why is _he_ looking over here…?” He muttered miserably, sinking into his seat. “Stop looking at me…”

Entrapta raised an eyebrow. “Who? King Micah? Oh, I know him! We’re friends! Hey, King Micah-!!”

“Darling, no!! I wish not to speak to that man!! My heart cannot take it!!” Hordak harshly whispered, blocking her from waving them over. He was blushing furiously, ears once again threatening to let his crown slip down his forehead.

His wife’s mouth slowly curled into a mischievous grin, and he felt wholly sniffed out. “Why don’t you want to talk to King Micah, Hordak? You act like you know him. Why not say hello to an old friend?” She offered innocently, batting her eyelashes.

He scoffed, turning away from the crowd. “Do _not_ tease me.”

“You had the hots for King Micah? _Really_? Was it the beard?”

“I thought he was a worthy adversary, that’s all!!! I felt it was a shame to snuff him out without a proper chance, after facing my army. Innocently cold-hearted!!!”

Suddenly (and gratefully, for Hordak), Scorpia approached the table with an excited air. “Hordak, I’m ready!! Just tell me where to stand!!” She cried enthusiastically.

He sat upright, clearing his throat. “Ah, yes… I have just enough energy left for this.” He turned to Entrapta with an air of formality, extending his hand for her to take. “May I have this dance, my love?” He asked her.

He was accepted with a blissful smile. “Of course, my King,” Was Entrapta’s loving response.

The name made his heart flutter. It continued to flutter with love as he led her to the center of the room, their guests growing quiet as he held her waist. Entrapta had switched back to wearing her pigtails before the reception; instead of moving on her actual feet, she would use them to counterbalance their height difference.

There was a short pause as Scorpia prepared herself to sing. Then, clear and lovely, her voice rang out, signaling the couple to begin.

_“You went away, and my heart went with you…”_

The music swelled around them as they began to glide across the floor, alone in their moment. They’d practiced this so much, but it was only then that it truly felt like their first, elegant dance.

Entrapta’s eyes were only on her husband as he guided her, leading her just as Perfuma had taught them. When Entrapta closed her eyes, she could feel Hordak’s presence still in her mind. Like magnetism, in a way. When she reached out to him with that feeling, both their rings glowed, a small gasp leaving Hordak’s lips as he felt the same pull. Entrapta could sense his joy like it was her own; his love, which was all hers, was just a thought away.

“I wish I could dance with you forever,” She whispered to him.

He chuckled, twirling her with a flourish before bringing her back again. “I’ll dance with you whenever you’d like, my Queen.”

Her smile shifted slightly- a little prouder. “I think I like that nickname.”

As the song concluded and they received a polite, regal applause, other couples joined together for the next dance. Entrapta watched her friends pair off as expected. Scorpia returned to Perfuma, Sea Hawk dragged Mermista to the floor, and Adora was attempting to coax Catra off the wall.

Glimmer had approached Kadroh, sidling behind him as she seemed to have an intense mental debate with herself. However, before she could get his attention, Double Trouble swooped in and stole him with a wink.

Yikes. At least she and Bow could be “just friends” together.

“Remind me again why they don’t date?” Hordak asked, having witnessed the interaction as well.

Entrapta shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve run every possible scenario, but it always ends up with them ending up with 2.5 kids and a dog,” She responded dryly.

“Shame. He seems like a nice boy.”

Just as Hordak was moving back to their table, he was startled by an incredibly familiar sound coming to his far left. Bells and drums and strange, electronic noises.

The song he’d been working on for Entrapta.

His body stiffened with absolute mortification. Why was that bucket of bolts playing that song?! It wasn’t finished-!

But, to Hordak’s surprise, it wasn’t the mess of noises he’d last left it at. Emily had taken his suggestions and put them to a proper order, making sense of what he’d fed to her. The result was a strange blend of natural and unnatural instruments, working in almost perfect harmony.

Entrapta’s eyes sparkled. “Hordak, did you make this?!” She cried, clutching his face in her hands.

“Ah… With Emily’s help, yes. It was my gift for you-“

“I LOVE IT!!! It’s so fun and unique!! The best wedding present ever!!! Ah, and Emily has it recorded, too, so I can hear it whenever I want!! Dance with me again, come on-!!!”

Adora caught Hordak’s eye as he was pulled along, noticing how relieved he seemed to be. “Well, that’s a pretty neat bow on that issue,” She commented aloud.

“Adora, pay attention to everything!!” Catra was still beside herself. “When we get married, it has to be way better than this!!! I won’t lose to Hordak!!! Ours is gonna have fireworks, and a giant cake- you’ll have a beautiful dress, and it’ll be the best wedding yet!!” She insisted, the fire lit inside her.

Adora dipped her with a teasing smirk. “Oh, is that what it is? Should have known it was competitiveness,” she said.

“Not… Entirely…” Catra came to her senses, her ears and tail twitching as she was brought upright again. “I dunno. Hordak’s made this look too easy, I guess,” She grumbled.

Adora held her tightly. “Maybe it is easy. I still think we should wait until we’re doing it for us, though.”

“Ughhhh… Can ours still be better?”

“I mean. _Obviously._ We can’t let our dad have a better wedding than us. _”_

_***_

The castle, for the entirety of the night, would be bright with light and merriment. Their guests- and, really, the whole of Dryl- enjoyed the evening, celebrating the newlywed couple.

There was only one light on, however, far in the back of the castle. It was there, in the Sanctum, that the newlywed pair spent the rest of their night working on a brand new project.

“Can you pass me that-?” Entrapta had begun to say, only to find the tool she’d wanted underneath her nose.

Hordak kissed her temple. “You’ll want to use a binding putty, as well.”

“Ooh, good idea... What should we do after this project?”

“Hm… I’m not sure. We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”


End file.
